I Love Rock N Roll
by chrolli4life
Summary: totally AU Brendan is a player who doesn't believe in love and one day puts on MTV and see's a performer singing and falls hard for the first time. He slowly changes his ways to become the performers equal. for those reading this story please read chapter 13 again something happened when i went to post it and it came up a different chapter to a different story i'm writing sorry
1. Chapter 1

**In this story Brendan is a few years younger than he is on the show.**

Brendan Brady STEPPED out of the standing shower in all his sexy glory, tight muscular thighs, slim hips, now wrapped up in a white towel, his chest perfectly built and flat 6 packed stomach from all those times he hit the gym with his pub friends, he drank and ate all the time but didn't mean he had to have a beer belly. He had a well-developed mustache that got him a lot of attention thinking that he was the reincarnation of Freddie Mercury from Queen. He was greatly popular with both sexes because of that.

Steam had risen from the shower covering the mirror above the sink. He cleared it away with the palm of his hand which had long fingers with well-manicured nails.

He looked at himself in the mirror, his bright blue eyes staring back at him. He loved to look at himself. He thought his body was as perfect as the statue David but with a tan, more hair, and more muscles. He put his fingers through his dark brown hair, thick hair which was still damp

IN Brendan's bedroom there was a lump in bed. It started stirring once he walked out of the bathroom now with a pair of black silk pajama bottoms and nothing else. He walked over to the bed and cuddled up to a man who was lying down who went back to sleep, the nameless hunk next to Brendan had short brown hair the blanket half covered his body which was in white PJ's

Brendan reached over to the end table of his bed for the T.V. remote. He put his 50 inch T.V. on and it was set on MTV.

On the screen staring at Brendan was a very attractive young man with dark blonde hair he had bright blue eyes was singing on a stage wearing tight jeans and a black tank top with high top sneakers.

Brendan's mouth flew opened in infatuation of this god like creature with a voice of an angel. He couldn't keep his eyes off the screen he was beginning to sweat he didn't remember ever feeling that way ever.

Brendan shook the man on his side awake and got out of bed. He paced back and forth trying to get his mind straight while he put his fingers through his still damp hair.

"What's going on?" asked the unidentified man

"Get out" said Brendan

"Excuse me?" asked the man

"I said get out!"

"You prick" said the man getting out of the bed and looked around for his clothing. He found his clothing scattered on the floor he picked them up, ran into the bathroom and rushed to get dressed and once he was done he left Brendan's bedroom and house.

Brendan looked for his phone and found it in one of his pockets of the jeans he wore the previous night that was resting on the back of a chair in his room. He sat down on his bed and called his best friend, Joel Dexter.

"Hey Scottish foxy, it's Brendan" said Brendan excitedly

"You know I hate when you call me that."

"I know I'm just so excited"

"What's got you in such a mood?" asked Joel sounding tired on the other end of the phone.

"I know you're a jazz performer, but have you ever heard of the singer Steven Hay?" asked Brendan sounding hopeful.

"Yeah, why?" asked Joel curious

"He's smoking hot in cute way," said Brendan right to the point.

"Of course you would think that. Anything else?" said Joel

"He can sing his ass off," said Brendan serious which totally took Joel by surprise that it made him slightly laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Brendan

"Well you never talk about another guy to me regardless if I'm straight or not and if I didn't know you, I would have thought you were in love," said Joel with a laugh.

"Who knows maybe I am"

"You can't be serious" said Joel

"Why couldn't it be true?" Brendan said while he got up from his bed and started pacing the room.

"Come on Brendan, you really don't want me to tell you," said Joel seriously.

"I know you all, everyone else thinks I'm this heartless bastard, a player, someone who will never settle for one person who sleeps around and one more thing is dangerous." said Brendan as he sat down on a chair in his living room.

"Well when you put it that way in one word 'yes'" said Joel right out there for Johnny to get it put into his head.

"Why thanks man for your honesty, it's a good thing we've been friends for 10 years or else I would have to go to you and kick your ass"

"I'm not afraid of you" said Joel laughing his head off on the other end of the phone.

"Good to see I amuse you but I can change just watch me"

"Yeah says who?" asked Joel in a laughing mannered way

"Says I, I can do it"

"How are you going to pull that one off I may ask" said Joel

"I'm going to become a rock star and get the boy"


	2. Chapter 2

Four years late

IT WAS A long start and a slow change for Brendan Brady taking him to the point of his life he was the most happiest he had been in years even though at times he felt let down.

He often thinks back to that early spring morning in his house where he had that nameless guy in his bedroom and watching MTV which he rarely did but had a glimpse of the rock star Steven Hay. It was still music to his ears. He laughs slightly to himself as thoughts keep wondering in his mind as he lies down on his black leather couch in his studio working on his first album. He closes his eyes and smiles.

He remembers that he got off of the chair for good once he was done talking to his best friend Joel, who never believed that he could become a better person or that he could be a rock star. He walked back into his bedroom and got dressed and after that he went for a walk outside his Hollyoaks flat that he lived with his sister Cheryl and since he had music on his brain he went to a used guitar shop and bought himself a blue Gibson guitar even though he didn't know how to play, he just knew that deep down he had to be a rock star. He didn't even know if he could sing or not but he had to give it a try, it was more than just getting the boy of his dreams, it was about the boy gave him a reason to be a better person, gave him a reason to try things he never thought that he could.

Brendan recollects the morning after that he was lying in bed with his laptop on his lap searching for Steven Hay know he knows that he went most of the time as Ste but to him he would always be Steven. Brendan was too busy the day before to search about him. He found out all sorts of stuff about him on Wikipedia, which included information about his famous friends in Hollywood and New York and even visits Hollyoaks to visit friends. Brendan had no idea that he lived in the same neighborhood. He found his contacts that he knew and the schools that he and his friends attended and anything else that he thought was useful or just to simply feel a bit closer to Steven and he printed up all that information up. Even though they wouldn't have contact for a few years. He thought he was being lame but he didn't care.

He was surprise to read that he had been in the entertainment industry for almost 20 years starting with being an extra in the movie "One Lonely Ice Skater" at the age of 3 which was about a this young boy trying to break it into the Ice Skating world, then he was on a reality show called "Can You Dance" when he was 10, funny thing was that he remembered watching it as a kid but didn't recognize him from the show.

Brendan registered to a local community college for music, when he relocated to his home town of Belfast Ireland when he found out his son Declan was ill.

Besides the full time schedule at college he would stay late most night to read books upon books about music, writing songs, and how to be a rock star, at the library, during those long hourly sessions by himself he wrote a full album worth of songs.

He graduated the college with honors all though he was still getting plastered and high most nights and still overdosing on sex when he wasn't staying late at the college. He kept telling himself that he promised not to fuck up his life anymore with all that crap but he still had those nameless guys in his bed sometimes more than one at a time. He wasn't happy that he made his life spiral out of control but one thing that had stopped was his abusive ways or at least he thought so.

Six months after Brendan graduated he moved back to Hollyoaks to restart his life anew. There he started going to a school strictly based around music, there he became friends with a signed gothic band; Kill bitch Die. They wore all black with pale faces and smokey eye makeup and black hair and tons of piercings. They had nasty rude attitudes, which fit Brendan just fine but they seemed kind and friendly with Brendan, whom they had met at the school's Cafeteria one afternoon. The band needed some hard kicking songs so Brenan wrote a few songs for them, it was Brendan's first paying gig as a song writer and he was totally hooked.

Since life with the gothic band; Kill Bitch Die was doing so great he dropped out of the music school and shortly after that he had some time off and money to go to most of Steven Hay's concerts though they weren't the first Steven Hay concert's he had been to.

Brendan was so happy with the way his life was turning out but he still felt empty inside as if there was more out there for him so when the tour with Kill Bitch Die came to an end he went into a local studio and made a demo with some of his friends that he had made while attending music school. He decided to make a cover of the 80's classic "I Love Rock N Roll" which was originally done by the female band Joan Jett and the blackhearts in 1982.

With the help of Brendan's best friend Joel Dexter; who was now a very famous jazz singer, took the copies of the demo to different studios, producers, manager's, and label companies, which included the company that Joel was signed to.

It was a slow start but eventually one company did listen to the demo and called Brendan to let him know that what he had was gold. They made an arrangement to meet up. Once they had their first meeting the producer who wanted to work with Brendan; Rhys Ashworth, told Brendan that he should redo the demo into something genius.

Present time

Brendan sat up on his leather couch and stands up to go back to work on his debut album with the songs he wrote while attending community college and he was overly excited.

6 months later, as Brendan was at home having his first interview thinking back on all those years of hard work and dedication to his craft of discovering who and what he wanted to become and now 'I Love Rock N Roll' was the number one Rock song on the billboard, which left Steven Hay's new song 'Taking Chances' just below his. He couldn't help but smile and rethink all those memories that got him to where he was today. But two things that bugged him were the tabloids spreading lies about him that made him seem like a bad person and the fact that Brendan had yet to meet the lovely and talented young man; Steven Hay, but in his head already knew that he disliked him very much.


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter and story I'll be changing the last name of Steven's mother in this story, I hope you all don't mind.**

1 year later

It was dark and loud in an arena of both sexes standing up in the audience gyrating their bodies in a sexual manner, body's slick with sweat as mouths move to songs being sung by someone on the stage.

The arena smelt like smoke from the dry ice used for the smoke effect for the stage. It weighed heavily in the air but it gave a good rock effect up on the stage.

Strobe lights flashed on and off in all shades of color around the stage caused a shadow, silhouette of the back of the man performing on stage on the back drop on the stage.

THE SINGER on stage, the biggest thing since Doug Carter, Folk/pop singer, but with a rock flair was in black skinner jeans and black tank top with skull on it, and white high top sneakers. He had a dark blue electric guitar in his hand and guitar strap around his neck. He stopped singing and held the microphone stand in his hand and let the audience cheer for him then he waited until it quieted down.

"Thanks for coming out New York City! Thank you for being the first American city, on my brand new rockin' tour. You've been an awesome audience. Once again I'm Steven Hay good night," said Steven aka Ste to most of his family and friends in an excited slightly out of breath tone of voice before taking his final bow

IN FRONT ROCKING out to Steven Hay on stage was a handsome man with black hair, he was wearing faded black denim jeans and a long sleeve black hoodie, he was moving his body all around to the music and singing note for note. He looked very happy but sad at the same time.

Once Steven exited off the stage and the house lights came on the man moved with the departing crowd and he went towards the VIP section which was located in the back of the arena. He had a VIP pass in his hand but he wasn't sure if he wanted to use it but then he saw Steven Hay's manager and a thought popped into his head.

The man walked over to Steven's manager and slightly tapped her gently on her shoulder. He watched her turn around to face him and she looked a bit taken back by who had tapped her even though they had never met in person.

"Hello, Ms. Shore, I'm Brendan Brady, may I have a word with you in private please?" asked Brendana bit on the nervous side

"Yes, I know who you are, what do you want?" said Pauline Shore, a bit on the rude side. She was still surprised to see who it was that approached her.

"I know that you're Steven's manager and I know that you and Steven don't quite like me but I was hoping that Steven wouldn't mind singing back up for a song I'm working on," said Brendan softy.

Pauline and Brendan moved to a quieter spot backstage away from fans and photographers and once it was quiet and they were in private Pauline began to talk with Brendan again.

"As his manager I don't think he would be up for that, but I don't know if you know this but I'm also his mother and I think it would be great for him to do it"

"I'm sorry; I completely forgot that you're his mother as well. It's a pleasure to meet you. Just in case you get him to do it just because you're his mother here's my card" said Brendan taking out a card from his wallet and handed it to Pauline.

"Call me if he decides to do it or not, any time, it doesn't matter."

"Ok, thank you" said Pauline taking the card from Brendan's hand.

"It was nice meeting you again Ms. Shore"

"Thanks" said Pauline.

Brendan had his hand extended out for a handshake and Pauline shook it. Brendan nodded his head when he realized that the conversation with Pauline was over and walked away in the opposite directions of the VIP section of the arena and Pauline watched him walk away and she was shocked.

THE VIP SECTION wasn't big but it was packed to the max with two bodyguards by the front entrance and two more be the exit, video cameras and still picture Camera equipment were all over the place. There was a line of fans which extended past the entrance of the room.

Everyone who was in the room had a VIP pass around their necks. Some of the VIP passes said Crew and the others said Guest.

There were three photographers shooting pictures of Steven; who was sitting down by a table filled with merchandise of posters and CD's for him to sign for his fans. They were lots of flicking flashes of cameras beside the professional camera men's cameras.

WHEN PAULINE was done talking with Brendan, she was a bit scared to let her son know about the conversation she had just had with him, maybe she could wait for another time when he wasn't so busy and not so excited about the beginning of his 6 month tour. She was looking out for her son and knew what was best for his career speaking for as her mother and as his manager.

When she went into the VIP room to greet her son she was happy but yet confused she noticed her son looking at her and tried to put on a smile for her son's sake, but it was harder than she thought it would be, since she had to be the one to tell him about Brendan and she really didn't want to do that. She had a feeling that her son would be confused with the expression she was throwing out there to be seen.

WHEN IT was down to three fan's Steven noticed his mother in the room. Steven noticed the expression his mother had on her face; it was a mixture of pain, joy, and puzzlement. He was confused by that but pushed it to the side of his mind when he wrapped up the signing with his last fan of the night.

Steven, who was still at the signing station, saw his mother walking over to be by his side. He faced his mother and smiled and his mom smiled back. No words were exchanged just looks.

Steven looked at his mom's actions as his mom thanked the crew and the fans that were still around the perimeter and everyone clapped and thanked Steven for an awesome show.

"That's a wrap. Sorry to have to call it a night but we have to be somewhere in three hours so thank you all again for coming and supporting Ste. Good night" said Pauline to say to everyone it was time to leave.

The photographers slowly put their equipment away and once they were done putting everything away into black bags and metal containers they walked over to Steven and Pauline and shook their hands warmly.

"Thanks, for coming" said Pauline.

"We'll give you a call and let you know what will be printed," said a man with a strong Irish accent

"Looking forward to it," said Steven with a genuine smile.

AFTER THE meet and greet with the fans and press Steven went back to his hotel to freshen up. The first thing that Steven did when he walked into his room was run into the bathroom for quick shower since he was running out of time for his own party down at the Hard Rock Café in Time Square.

Steven took a cool shower since he was still over heated from the show he had just finished putting on. Steam was covering his naked form but like a ghost you could see him through the fog, he ran her fingers through his short hair and closed his eyes.

He suddenly got out of his relaxed state once he heard a knock at the front door. He rushed to shut off the water and got out the tub.

When he was done drying off with a full size towel he wrapped a terrycloth robe around his body and ran to the door as he got to nearer to the door there was another knock. Steven answered the door and who was on the other side of the door was his mother; Pauline Shore.

"Sorry was in the shower" said Steven

"We have to hurry" said Pauline in a rush

Pauline walked into her son's hotel room and closed the door. She took Steven's black suit out of the closet and red shirt, while her son was getting his underwear in the bathroom.

"Thanks" said Steven when his mom walked over to the bathroom door to hand him his clothing.

Before Steven got the rest of his clothing on he went over to the sink and put dark eyeliner on.

ONCE AT THE cafe, Steven carefully got out of the limo and cameras went off in his face, since it was darker out then it was earlier the flash of each camera was bothering his eyes so he shielded his eyes with his hands and his bodyguard pushed him inside the café away from his crazed fans that he signed autographs for.

AT THE CAFÉ tones of celebrities from all forms of media slowly made their way into the party, mostly sexy rock stars like Steven. A lot of fans were outside as well for their chance to get in but the party was for those who were VIP and for those who won tickets from different radio stations.

One person in particular named Brendan tried to get in but sadly enough was not on the guest list and he wasn't having any of it. He was fighting back with the bouncer, the café hired to handle guests, but still he wasn't allowed in.

Johnny was about to leave when he felt a tap on his left shoulder, he turned around to see who tapped him, it turned out to be Brendan's and Steven's good friend, Doug Carter, a pop and folk singer. Brendan smiled when he saw Doug.

"Why am I not surprised it's you?" asked Doug

"I'm a desperate man, Douglas"

"I see what would you think Ste would say if he knew that you were trying to crash his party?" asked Doug seriously

"He wouldn't like it, but I need to see him"

"Just lay low if he wants to see you or talk to you he will find you on his own terms not yours" said Doug tapping Brendan on the right shoulder.

"You're right buddy, you're so right"

Doug smiled at Brendan

"If you were the same all Brady from a few years ago you would punched out that bouncer by now"

"I'm not that crazy person anymore"

Doug nodded his head in agreement.

"Good seeing you, I'll be off, have fun" said Brendan has he tapped Doug's shoulder.

"See ya" said Doug before entering the café.

IN THE cafe, Steven was drinking none stop and dancing up a sweat, on the dance floor that the café prepared for, for just that night. He turned around and noticed Doug Carter at the entrance and made his way through the crowd. He made a pit stop at the bar for a beer and made the rest of the way to Doug.

"Hey, beer?" asked Steven as he handed him the beer.

"Yeah thanks," said Doug before taking a sip of beer.

"You look amazing" said Doug while the two friends made their way onto the dance floor.

"Thank you, as do you"

"Thank you, shall we dance?"

"Yes we shall," said Steven with a slight chuckle.

The two danced none stop all night without the mentioning of one Brendan Brady.

**If there are any mistakes with names or anything else please review to let me know thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4

5

WHEN BRENDAN WALKED away from the café he felt let down, like what he tried to achieve was nothing his career choices, his life style revolved around one Steven Hay, ever since he saw him on T.V. and it meant nothing, he fought so hard to stay away from temptation; a new guy in his bed every night, no love just sex. He didn't do anything to Steven to make it seem like he would push him to the curb or abuse him once or even if they had a change of being together. Even the cheers from fans screaming his name outside the café didn't seem to help his sober mood. He looked at them, put on a fake smile, and waved his hands at his fans. He then slowly walked away with his head held high as he left his name on his fans lips fade away.

Brendan walked and walked with his head down low since he didn't need to prove to anyone how strong he was with his hands in his dress pants pockets. He thought about his best friend; Joel Dexter and shit he was right all along, all those years ago, who was he kidding, he will never change, even though he tried and he will never get the boy. He had to laugh for the boy hated his guts because of some pictures in tabloid magazines, some articles of him in newspapers, some story about him on the news.

He kept walking and round up walking from bar to bar all night long trying to get a buzz on, to get that feeling he once had, had before fell rock bottom for a rock star. The booze helped but he felt nothing, which was a different feeling all together. He didn't want to feel the feeling of nothingness. So he left the different bars he went to and knew a place he might be welcomed in a place he hadn't been to since the last time he was in America.

Brendan went into a strip club, where all the strippers knew him by name and his reputation with the hunks. When he went inside, the place was filled with smoke from guys smoking to close to the open entrance door and old drunk guys howling at the young, half naked men up on the four small stages that surrounded the club.

On one of the stages a young man in a red thong was bent over near one of the customers, when he stood up straight he noticed Brendan.

"Hey, Brendan, looking good honey"

"So do you Tony," said Brendan walking over the stage.

"When do you get off?" asked Brendan.

Just then a customer grabbed a hold of one of Tony's legs and he kicked his leg out of the man's grip and almost kicked the man in the head with his black leather shoe in the process.

"Now! Seems like a good time as any," said Tony out of breath as he backed away from the man.

Tony bent down to get his costume up from the floor of the stage and once it was over his right shoulder he turned around to face Brendan.

"I'll meet you out front" said Tony pointing to the front door.

"I'll be there" said Brendan sweetly.

Tony went backstage to get dressed and Brendan went over to the other stages to say hi to the other guys; Jono, Craig, and Kieron.

"Hey Brendan" the three guys said in unison

"Hellooooo! guys"

The guys smiled and blushed.

"Where you off to?" asked Craig, the sweet, innocent looking one of all the guys with his short blonde hair and a tiny pink body suit.

"Back to my place for a night cap with Tony"

"Do you think that's such a good idea?" asked Kieron, the ex-priest dark hair, wearing skin tight black leather and a cross around his neck.

"Hey, I'm not the same old Brendan; you all should know that by now even though I don't show my face around here anymore"

"I heard that you got a new place here in the states" said Jono.

"Yeah I did, I know that someone I like bought a place here so I thought I would invest in a place as well."

All three nodded their heads since they all knew who Brendan was talking about.

"What you have planned then Brendan?" asked Jono

"Some drinks and a chat" said Brendan

The three guys looked at him as if they didn't believe him.

"I'm serious" said Brendan but the guys just kept staring at him.

"Have fun" said Craig

"Thanks Guys," said Brendan waving goodbye to the guys.

Brendan went outside and lit a cigarette while waiting for Tony to come out.

"Sorry Tony, took a quick shower" said Tony as he walked outside

Brendan turned around to face Tony and put out his cigarette.

Brendan walked over to Tony and gave him a manly handshake.

"What's did you have in mind tonight?' asked Tony sweetly

"How about a little night cap at my place?" asked Tony

"Think that's so wise?" asked Tony

"If you don't try to rap me, plus you're not my type anyway" said Brendan with a laugh

"I don't think hanging out with two old friends, kicking it back with a few beers is so wrong."

"No, I guess you're right, lead the way" said Tony

They walked to Brendan's new loft in complete silence and once Brendan opened the door to his place he let Tony in first so that he could lock up.

Tony looked around Brendan's place which was crisp and clean. The place reminded Tony of the movie 'Big' with Tom Hanks but instead of a huge keyboard on the floor Johnny had a beautiful grand piano on the left side of the living area.

"This is nice" said Tony as he kept looking around.

"Thanks, I just moved in a few weeks ago" said Brendan as he joined Tony in the kitchen area.

"Help yourself" said Brendan as he pointed to the refrigerator.

"Thanks"

Tony opened the refrigerator and took out a Coors Light beer for him and one for Brendan. Tony handed the extra beer to Brendan then he opened the top of his and took a swing of his beer. Tony walked into the living area and took a sit on one of the white leather couches and he waited for Brendan to join him before taking another sip of his beer.

"Hey Brendan how come you're so dressed up tonight?" asked Tony

Brendan walked over to the couch that Tony was sitting on with two more beers in his hands besides the one that Tony handed to him.

"There was this party at the Hard Rock Café tonight, but it turned out that I wasn't on the guest list," said Brendan before taking a sip of his beer.

"Ste?" asked Tony one simple word but right to the point.

"Yeah," said Brendan with his head down low as he but the other beers down on the center table

"If your only attracted to him because of his looks then let him go, he's not worth it" said Tony

"No, it's more than that, I like him but I also want to be accepted."

"I see"

"I mean we have some of the same friends; Douglas Carter for one, who I saw earlier tonight. Don't understand why we all can't just hang out as friends"

"I see" said Tony as he opened his second beer.

"No, you really don't. If I can't be with Steven at least that he could do is let me be his friend but he has never wanted to meet me, he has never invited me to any of his gatherings, nothing," said Brendan taking a sip from his second bottle of beer.

"Yeah, I understand, I really do" said Tony moving closer to Brendan

"If you weren't a manizer, I would say you were a great guy" said Tony massaging Brendan's right shoulder.

"Hey I'm not that guy any more, but thank you by the way"

"I better be going, it's getting late" said Tony as he looked at the time on his watch.

"Come on, one more beer please" said Brendan sounding bit drunk.

"How many have you had already?" asked Tony, concern in his tone of voice.

"I lost count, who's counting anyway?" asked Brendan in a depressed tone of voice.

"Why don't you sleep it off, I'll call you in the morning"

"Why don't you stay?"

"No, definitely a bad idea"

Tony got up from the couch and grabbed the empty bottles of beer and put them on the kitchen island. By the time that Tony walked back to the couch Brendan was laying on his back fast asleep on the couch, snoring.

Tony walked into Brendan's bedroom and grabbed a comforter then he walked over to Brendan and covered him with it. He bent down and put her fingers through Brendan's hair and then whispered, "Good night" in his ear.

STEVEN WAS in his limo at a red light and he looked out the window and noticed a man, no not a man in Steven's eyes, a tramp leaving what he recalled to be Brendan's new place ( from what he read in the paper.)

Even though it was a big apartment Steven had a strong feeling that, that son of a bitch was at it again, thought Steven as the limo past by his apartment building.

5


	5. Chapter 5

4

STEVEN WOKE UP with a pounding headache after parting heavily the night before after his concert after party from the first city of his new tour. Steven woke from the sound of his cell phone going off.

As Steven sat up in bed he held his head in his hands in pain as he squinted his eyes from the bright sun.

"Fuck, what the hell did I take last night" said Steven loudly to himself as he was still holding his head in pain.

Steven stood up from the bed and looked for his phone; he found it on his bed under the covers. He bent over to get his phone which was a bad idea, since it made him nauseated and light headed. He took a deep breath fighting off the verge to vomit as he checked who had called; it turned out to be his mother and Steven called her right back.

"What you want?" asked Steven in pain as he heard his mom answer the phone.

"Don't take that tone with me young man" said Pauline frustrated

"Please not so loud" said Steven sitting on the bed

"Is this a mother, son call or a manager, rock star call?" asked Steven as he got out of bed and put his fingers through his short hair.

"It's both" said Anna

"Hold on a second" said Steven before placing the phone down on the bed.

Steven looked around to see if he had any pill that would help his headache as he was looking for the pills he noticed little bottles of Vodka laying all over the floor. He picked the bottles up and tossed the bottles in the trash and found a small bottle of pills on his desk. He popped two in his mouth and drank it down with an old bottle of water.

"So, what's going on?" asked Steven as she went back on the phone to talk to her mom.

"I didn't want to ruin your night from last night but Brendan Brady wants to do a song with you"

"No way, that arrogate abusive bastard, no thank you." said Steven

"What's wrong with him, he's hot and he's a big fan of yours"

"So what, did you ever read those magazines about him sleeping with this one and that one with no feeling what so ever for the person he's with" said Steven as he paced around his hotel room.

"And all he ever does is party I'm surprised that he even has the time for a second album, besides he'll just show up late."

"Oh come on forget about all that stuff. Did you know he was at the show last night? I bumped into him and he was so thrilled to meet me. He was like you're Steven's manager and this and that and he forgot that I was also your mother."

"Mom, you didn't tell him did you?"

"Of cause I did sweetie"

"Mother, he'll think I'm a momma's boy"

"He's a lovely gentleman even though I treated him badly for your sake I might add."

"Sure anything for business." said Ryan sitting down on the bed.

"Might be good for your career as well" said Pauline

"I already have the career I've always wanted I don't need to be bigger than what I am already"

Steven rubbed his temples.

"Thanks for your call ma, but I have got to go, definitely don't feel good"

"You were fine when you left the café, what happened to you last night" asked Steven's mother.

"Yeah that's what I would like to know" said Steven before hanging up with his mom.

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Once the limo drove off from Brendan's place, Steven looked away and turned to face the bar. Good thing Steven was alone for he took all the little bottles of hard liquor he could find on the top of the bar and drowned each on. Then he went looking for more and stuffed the rest of them in a plastic bag. Before the limo dropped him at his hotel he took out a stash of pot and smoked enough that he felt real good.

The time Steven got to his hotel he was completely out of it. The limo driver had to help him in the back entrance of the hotel so none of the employees would see him and either say something or do something, for one thing get the press involved.

Even though Steven was wasted by the time he got to his room he finished up the rest of the bottles. He scattered the bottles all over the floor in his hotel suite, more like threw them on the floor from a drunken rage.

By the time he fell asleep he didn't actually know he fell asleep or passed out from too much alcohol. He fell hard in bed and was completely out of it with a loud snore and was like that until the ringing of the phone began.

Later on that day Steven called his mom back and explained to her what had happened after leaving the café but first he got out of bed took a relaxing, cool shower, brushed his teeth, and put on a comfortable pajama's since what he wore to bed was the same outfit from the night before.

"Are you feeling any better now?" asked Steven's mother when Steven called her back.

"Yeah I'm alright now, I hope" said Steven

"Think we can go over some business during a late lunch?" asked Pauline

"Sure I guess but not really hungry"

"Meet me at my office at 2 o'clock" said Pauline

"I'll be there"

Steven said goodbye to his mom and checked the time on the clock which was on the nightstand. He had a half an hour to get ready. He got dressed in simple clothing, black sweat pants, and a white sweater with white high top sneakers. He put on some eye liner, He was a rock star by night but during the day he was a simple handsome young man who liked to be comfortable. He grabbed his things in a small wallet and left the hotel, he walked in the front of the hotel and the manager stopped to ask him if he needed car service but he turned the offer down saying that he would rather walk.

By the time Steven and Pauline left the office to go for lunch at the nearby restaurant it was after 3 o'clock. The restaurant wasn't what someone who was a rock star would go it was a simple diner with booths and stool seating by the cash registers. Pauline and Steven said hello to the waiting staff and one of them sat them in the back so no one would interrupt them. When they sat down at their table Pauline handed Steven Brendan's business card.

"Call him" said Pauline pushing the card in Steven's hand.

"I don't think so" said Steven shaking his head no.

"I just think his bad boy ways is only an act, you're not that good of a person either you know, like right now you look like shit"

"Thanks, that's exactly the thing I need to hear from me mum. I did try to look ok."

"It's also from the manager point of few. What did you do last night?" asked Pauline

Steven just stared at his mother in disbelief.

"I told you already. The only thing different about me versus him is that I don't sleep with different man every night. I don't flaunt my wicked ways" said Steven cool and Calm.

His mum just stared at him.

"That's just not who I am or want to be with or in this matter who I want to associate with."

"He was such a lovely man last night and before he approached me I noticed him singing all your songs. He really is a fan."

Steven just nodded his head, not wanting to discuss the topic any more.

"Please just take the card and think about calling him" said Pauline before ordering something to eat.

"Sure, I'll think about it" said Steven

Pauline handed him Brendan's card.

"Thanks" said Pauline.

Steven put Brendan's card in his wallet and ordered something light to eat.

LATER ON AS Steven was walking back to his hotel, even though he had a house in the New York but like to stay in hotel's while on tour from having a lunch meeting with his mom, as he hurried back to get ready for his second concert that week, a passing red Corvette was blasting Brendan's first single the remake of the song, 'I Love Rock And Roll', originally sung and made famous by 'Joan Jett and the Blackhearts'.

"I guess that's a sign that I should call him" whispered Steven as he walked into the lobby of his hotel.

When Steven walked in his hotel room he lied down on the bed, he took out Johnny's business card out of his wallet then he reached into his pocket for his phone and dialed up Brendan's number.

4


	6. Chapter 6

**Please review let me know what you think of this story. Thank you.**

BRENDAN WOKE UP with a terrible headache he opened one eye at a time to prevent his head from hurting even more. He slowly sat up and looked around at his surroundings forgetting that he was on the couch. As he stood up from the couch he had to brace himself by holding on to the arm rest of the couch since he was so dizzy he almost fell on the floor he was still completely out of it from the night before. He steadied himself and held his head in his hands and softly moaned in pain he straightened up his back and it cracked.

"Shit" Brendan softly said to himself.

Brendan walked to the kitchen and saw the bottles on the island and he past them by and went straight for the bathroom to vomit and take some Tylenol. Brendan found the bottle of Tylenol on the edge of the sink. He took two pills and placed the bottle in the overhead cabinet he popped the pills in his mouth and swallowed it down with a handful of tap water. He then dried his wet lips with the back of his left hand then he carefully brushed his teeth since he was still unsteady on his feet. Brendan walked back into the kitchen and made a very strong pot of coffee. While waiting for the pot to work its magic he sat down on a chair in the kitchen. He looked around and noticed that the lights were still on. He stood up from the chair and walked over to the outlet and shut the lights off since they were hurting his eyes and head even more. He sat back down and poured himself a huge mug of coffee with endless amounts of sugar in it and nothing else. Once Brendan was done drinking the whole pot of coffee he got up from the chair and walked over to the empty bottles of beer and tossed them in the trash then he walked into the living room, he walked over to the couch and grabbed his comforter and walked into his bedroom He fixed his bed and lied down on top of the comforter and within seconds he was out like a light despite those cups of coffee.

Brendan woke up a few hours later when he heard his business cell phone ringing. He looked around for his phone and it turned out he had it in his pants pocket, the one he had been wearing all night. He thought it was Tony calling making sure that he was alright so he didn't bother to look at who was calling since he used that phone for business and pleasure.

"Hello, Brendan Brady speaking" said Brendan on the phone

There was no answer

"Hello anyone there?" asked Brendan

"Hi…Hello…It's Ste Hay calling" said Steven all flustered

'What the hell was that?' thought Steven shocked at himself for his behavior.

"Is it really?" asked Brendan a bit on the flirtatious side but tried sounding like the cool cat he was.

"Um yes, my manager gave me you're card" said Steven very businesslike.

Brendan sat up in bed.

"I thought Pauline was going to call me personally"

'Wish she had' thought Steven

"She wanted me to get in touch with you instead."

"I know what you think of me so I'm honored that you didn't toss my card in the trash somewhere."

"Believe me I was thinking of it, but then me mum would kill me as a mum would not as a manager"

"I got it" said Brendan laughingly.

"So what made you decide to call me besides that?" asked Brendan as he got out of bed.

"I heard one of your songs blasting out of a car this afternoon."

"Good thing for that. Wait you said afternoon what time is it?"

"It's almost 5 o'clock, why?"

"Shit, I passed out last night, been sleeping on and off all day"

'Maybe that man I saw didn't come out of his apartment last night' thought Steven shocked.

"Oh by the way your concert was great last night"

"Oh thanks, never seen one of yours"

"I know you don't care for me all that much"

"Not your singing, just you in general"

Brendan started laughing

"Thanks" said Brendan laughing.

"So, did your mom tell you what I wanted?" asked Brendan once he stopped laughing

"Yeah" said Steven not too happy

"Oh you sound so thrilled at the thought of working with me" said Brendan sarcastically

"I never said I was" said Steven seriously

"Well are you or not?" asked Brendan rudely

"I'll have to think about it" said Steven just as rude

"Well you have to think about it quick since tonight's my last night here in town."

"Well me manager would be pleased if I said yes"

"So is that a yes?" asked Brendan sounding hopeful

"For me mum and me manager, that's a yes, but believe me I'd rather be high and drunk with a pounding headache than work with you" said a not too excited Steven.

"I completely know that feeling. I passed out on the couch last night totally out of from drinking way too much" said Brendan.

"Good so we understand each other?" asked Steven.

"One hundred percent" said Brendan, seriously

STEVEN AND BRENDAN made plans to meet backstage at Steven's last concert in the city that night, to disgust plans for Johnny's up and coming album, but when Steven got off the phone with Brendan he felt confused, he knew that a some sexy stripper like man came out of his building but Brendan was drunk the previous night on the couch so did that mean either nothing happened or he didn't come from his apartment.

'Why am I thinking about that, what the hell do I care for' thoughts wondering around in Steven's head as he placed his cell on the bed and ran in the bath room for a much needed hot shower before his final concert in New York City.

7


	7. Chapter 7

3

**I hope all you readers love this story. It's actually a real novel of mine, but with a man and a woman. Please let me know what you think thank you.**

HOUR AND A half later Steven was backstage at his concert and felt nervous right before Brendan got there; he was pacing back and forth with his manager trying to calm him down. It shocked him that he was feeling that way for someone who he hated more than anyone in the whole world of entertainment and maybe beyond that.

"Calm down what's with you tonight?" asked Pauline

"I'm just a bit worried about this stupid meeting"

"Why?" Pauline asked confused

"I don't want him and his bad boy attitude trying to pick me up like he does with everyone else"

"I'm right here he can't do anything with me in the room"

"I just pray that you're right"

Suddenly there was a knock at the backstage door and Steven jumped and turned his head to face the door

"Brendan Brady here to see Ste Hay" said a security guard as he slightly opened the door.

Pauline looked at Steven and Steven nodded his head that he was ready for Brendan to come in the room.

"Send him in" said Pauline

Steven stopped pacing around the room once he heard the door open and closed looked up and was staring into the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen in her life even more amazing than his own, they were so bright and clear.

'You hate him' thought Steven trying to remind himself of that.

Brendan stared back into Steven's lighter shade of blue ones he just couldn't help himself.

"Hello" said Brendan in a friendly tone of voice

"Hi" Steven rudely

'If I act like I don't give a shit then hopefully I'll be safe' thought Steven

Pauline walked over to Brendan and extended her hand for a handshake.

"Nice to see you again Brendan" said Pauline as she shook Brendan's hand.

"Likewise, Ms. Shore" said Brendan

"Please call me Pauline"

"Okay Pauline"

Steven sat down on a black leather chair and crossed his arms

"I can really tell that you don't want to do this" said Brendan turning around to face Steven.

"Oh what gave that away" said Steven sarcastically, not even looking up at Brendan.

Steven faced his mother and Pauline didn't seem to be too happy with her son's behavior but didn't really care.

"Just about everything" said Brendan in a laughing mannered way

"I'm so proud of my sweetie for doing this" said Pauline

"Mom shut up" said Steven angrily but began to blush

"I am too" said Brendan with a serious smile

'Okay, I do have to admit that Brendan Brady is a looker, but that's just about it. I don't even think he's that great of a singer. He has nice style as well, for a rocker he doesn't go all out crazy with his fashion. Nice black jeans, short sleeve, black and red button down shirt, black boots, nice silver cross chain on his neck and, and a cool cross tattoo on his arm. It all seems nice but not him, Alright so he is a great singer but that is all. He seems so different with my mom sweet and shy' Steven shook his head to shake off his crazy thoughts.

'Steven Hay god he's smoking hot, no that's rude of me, he very handsome in a boyish kind of way, I use to like the manly kind, but I know he hates me everything about me. I'll do anything just to be his friend. I don't want to scare him off. Been a fan of his ever since that night I first saw him on MTV so many years ago, before I became a star, I love being a rock star but sometimes it's useless all I ever wanted to be was to be wanted or close to Steven but all I've ever been is in the background pushed a side like I'm not even there. This is going to be my final album I'm through with the music industry it's all fake anyway' thought Brendan sadly to himself

'I'm so nervous my knees are shaking and that's a first for me but I see the way he's looking at me or lack thereof but I can see hate but in a crazy manner it calms me down but that look in his eyes when we just met was wow incredible. I know he didn't feel the same, but his eyes are even more amazing close up' thought Brendan nervously

"So what's the plan?" asked Steven as he stood up and faced Brendan

"It's simple really it's really not a duet just sing backup for me on one track. If you want you don't even have to be in the same studio with me. I'm just grateful that you met me here to discuss the plan.

Steven just nodded her head.

"He doesn't say no to me" said Pauline

"I can see that" said Brendan with a nervous smile.

"I know you'll say no but I'm going to ask any way"

"What?" asked Steven stand offish

"I was wondering after your concert if you'd like to go clubbing with me?" asked Brendan nervously before sucking in his bottom lip.

'Brendan looks so hot like that, wow where the hell did my mind just wonder off to', thought Steven in shock

"You got that right, it's a no. Doing business with you is one thing being seen with you outside of it is another" said Steven sounding like a bitch but he didn't care

Brendan nodded his head clenching and unclenching his fists and faced Pauline and shook her hand.

"Well then it was nice doing business with you both" said Brendan sounding hurt that Steven didn't want to go clubbing with him.

"I'll call you and arrange a time and a place to record. It was an honor to finally meet you. I'll be in VIP seating again."

"Enjoy the concert then" said Steven not giving a shit or acting like he didn't.

"I always do" and with that said Brendan walked out of the room.

3


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry took so long I have been busy and writers blocked for a while.**

AFTER THE CONCERT Steven went backstage to the VIP section to greet fans like he did the night before he greatly thanked his fans with smiles and told them all that were backstage that he would be in New York soon. Besides fans being there the media was there doing coverage since word got out that Steven was going to sing back-up for one of Brendan's new songs.

'God news travels fast thanks to Brendan that son of a bitch' thought Steven

The only thing that Steven would say was that word traveled fast and after that his manager took over for him so he had time with his fans, even then he was asked if the rumors about him and Brendan working together were true.

When everyone left the VIP section, Steven got up and told his mom he was going out for the evening that he needed to sweat out the tension that he was feeling with everything that was going on with him lately since arriving in New York a few days before.

Pauline wanted Steven to take a body guard with him but he refused the offer said he needed to feel like a normal person not a Rock Star just for that one night. Pauline didn't say anything to the response just nodded her head not looking all too happy about it.

Before heading out to a club that Steven owned and enjoyed going there frequently to dance at whenever he was in town he went back to his hotel room to get cleaned up and dressed. He wore tight skinny jeans and a black tank top with black sneakers. He had the idea he wanted to dance all night long despite dancing just a few hours before at his concert so only comfortable shoes he was willing to wear and sneakers thought to be the best option.

Again he just felt like walking to where ever he had planned to go so he refused yet again to take a cab or a limo to his final fun destination of the night and walked the few blocks to where ever he was heading.

When he got into the VIP section of the club Cristal was flowing to all the party goers as if they were some hot shot record producer worth millions, which they probably were. He never really understood why the rich and famous drank Cristal that for one was definitely not her drink. She was either into beer, wine coolers or vodka, but who was he to complain it was his club and if the club goers wanted Cristal then his club was raking in the money.

Steven noticed someone familiar on the dance floor and the guy he was looking at with all the hot men and women surrounding him, he suddenly turned around. The guy smiled and waved in his direction and he did the same.

"Hey there handsome man, didn't I just see you last night?" said Doug Carter as he pushed his way through the crowd to get to Steven.

"What you doing here?" asked Steven surprised to see Doug at the club.

"Well as you can tell I'm still in town, heard you'd might make an appearance had to see my bro again before I go on tour."

"Thanks, you look good tonight."

"Thanks you too, want some Cristal" asked Doug when they walked to Doug's private booth

"Na that stuff is so overrated did you steal that shit" said Steven with a slight laugh when he saw that he had 4 bottles of it on the table.

"No way, it's my stash"

"You know what never mind, let me have a small glass of it"

Doug reached for an open bottle and filled Steven a nice size glass of Cristal.

"Hey, not that much" said Steven laughing

"I think you'll need it. Don't look now, but guess who just had to make an appearance himself?" said Doug as he faced the front of the club.

"Shit what the hell is he doing here, he totally just fucked up my buzz" said Steven as he turned around to see who Doug was looking at, even though he knew who it would be without even looking.

"I told you not to look"

Steven and Doug noticed Brendan getting surrounded by both men and women.

"Damn he got our guys" said Doug

Steven just shook his head.

"That fucker"

"Totally" laughed Steven

Brendan looked up and noticed Steven and Doug and walked over to them.

"Hey what ye doing here?" asked Brendan to both Doug and Steven.

"We should be asking you the same" said Steven

"For one I had no idea you'd be here" Brendan said to Steven

"Right, you say you're a fan but don't know anything about me personally"

Doug laughed and Brendan looked confused.

"Like how this club is ours" said Steven pointing to himself and Doug

"What you mean ours?"

"What does it sound like?" asked Doug

"You mean this place is yours?" asked Brendan pointing to the two of them.

"Duh" said Steven and Doug at the same time before laughing

"Cool, I didn't know that, when did ye buy it?" asked Brendan shocked

"A month ago" said Doug

"Cool, I really didn't know I was out of the country" said Brendan

"Good" said Brendan

Both Doug and Steven laughed so hard.

Brendan looked angry and upset.

"I'm surprised that you didn't open one back at Hollyoaks" said Brendan

"Well we spend most of our time in America now; you of all people should know that"

Brendan nodded his head

"Um, mind if I stay?" asked Brendan

"Sure, it's a free country, but don't do anything reckless, don't want a bad name, that means no PTA and definitely no vulgar moves on the floor" said Steven.

"I'll behave, besides there's no one I want here anyway" said Brendan looking right in Steven's eyes.

"Would you like some Cristal?" asked Doug

"Sure, thanks, never tried it" said Brendan

Doug poured him a glass.

"It's very good" said Brendan after he took a sip.

"I'm going to dance a bit, want to dance with me?" asked Brendan to Steven after he finished the glass.

"No, I'm good here" said Steven hooking an arm in Doug's

Brendan nodded his head and he left the two of them alone and walked back onto the dance floor.

"You should have danced with him, I might be dating someone but he's a fine looking dude."

"Yeah with only sex on the brain"

"Yeah and when was the last time you got laid?" said Doug laughing

"None of your damn business" said Steven seriously but joking at the same time.

"Yeah that's what I thought" said Doug.

LATER ON THAT NIGHT, Steven got so drunk he passed out on one of the chair in Doug's private booth, he didn't even dance for fear that Brendan would try to dance with him so he drank none stop all night. Doug was in no shape to help him, for he was almost as bad as Steven was.

Doug waved his hand to get Brendan's attention from the dance floor and He ran over to where Doug and Steven were.

"Hey is he alright?" asked Brendan as he saw Steven passed out on the chair.

"No, I don't think so" said Doug looking up at Brendan from where he was sitting

"Should I take him back to his room?" asked Brendan concerned

"I don't know where he's staying" said Doug.

"Shit"

Brendan paced back and forth from worry.

"Wait can I have his cell phone" said Brendan after he calmed down a bit.

"Sure"

Doug handed Brendan, Steven's phone which had been on the table. Brendan looked through the contacts then called the number he was looking for.

"Hi is this Pauline?" asked Brendan on the phone

"Hey Brendan, is that you, why are you on Ste's phone?" asked Pauline

"Yeah it's me, your son passed out at the club he owns, I was just wondering where he was staying" said Brendan in a worried tone of voice.

"Oh" said a worried and shocked Pauline

"He's staying at the Marriot two blocks away, it's room 101"

"Great, I'm going to take him in my car to the hotel, thank you."

"No, thank you very much Brendan"

"You're welcome Pauline, anything for you and your Son"

"I know I really do appreciate that" said Pauline kindly

"Thank you have a good night"

"And to you as well"

Brendan got off the phone and looked for Steven's jacket and placed his phone inside.

"I'll be back" said Brendan to Doug.

"Yeah you do that" said Doug.

Brendan carefully lifted Steven up from the chair and carried him over his shoulder out of the club with Steven's jacket around his other shoulder. The bouncer at the front of the club looked at Brendan as he walked out.

"Will he be alright?" asked the bouncer.

"Yeah I hope. Please don't say anything to anyone about what happened here tonight" said Brendan

"I didn't see anything" said the bouncer with a smile

"Thank you. Can you get my valet slip out of my left pocket?" said Brendan to the bouncer since he had no hands to get it himself.

"Sure"

The bouncer did as was told and gave the ticket to valet and the guy hurried back with Brendan's black BMW X5.

"Thanks" mouthed Brendan to the valet as well as the bouncer.

"Will you be around?" asked the Bouncer

"Yeah I'm coming back once I get Steven safely back to his room."

"See ya later than" said the bouncer

"Yeah definitely" said Brendan

The valet opened the back passenger side door for Brendan and Brendan carefully lied Steven down on it and put his jacket on top of him. Brendan was so close to Steven that he was able to smell his cologne; it was intoxicating, it was both sweet and manly, it was making Brendan high. Brendan shook his head and closed the door and went in the driver's seat he put his seat belt on and drove off with a wave good bye.

Once at the hotel Brendan carried Steven in his arms tightly and slipped through the emergency exit and took the freight elevator up to the first floor.

Brendan grabbed Steven's key from his jacket and opened the door with Steven still in his arms. Brendan closed the door and walked over to Steven's bed.

Brendan lied Steven down carefully on the bed took his sneakers off and tucked him into bed. Brendan looked at Steven's face and caressed his cheek gently.

"I really wish you didn't hate me so much" whispered Brendan

Brendan got up from the bed and left the room.

Brendan WENT BACK in his car and drove back to the club to check on how Doug was doing.

"I see you're back" said the bouncer when Brendan got out of his car.

"Yeah, not going to stay long just wanted to check on Doug, see if he's alright"

"That's fine; it's nice of you to watch their backs"

"Yeah even if they don't want the help"

"They need to lay off you, you're a changed man"

"Thanks bro, for having my back"

The bouncer just nodded his head and smiled.

"See ye when I come back out" said Brendan

"You got it"

The bouncer and Brendan shook hands then Brendan walked back inside the club.

Brendan found Doug still sitting at his booth. Doug looked like he was more messed up than when Brendan last saw him.

"Hey I'm back" said Brendan as he sat beside Doug

"Are you alright man? need a ride somewhere?" asked Brendan concerned

"Yeah thanks" said Doug nauseated

"My car's out front, let's go"

"Ok thanks again"

"No problem"

Brendan helped Doug up and wrapped an arm around him to keep him standing up right.

Doug and Brendan went outside.

"Hey Brendan see you around sometime" said the bouncer

"You got it Noah, behave and be well" said Brendan

"You got it brother"

Doug and Brendan go inside Brendan's BMW and Brendan pulled away from the curb.

"So when you heading back in town?" asked Doug slurring his words

"Well not sure, but it won't be long now that I have a new place in the city. I have to be back in Tampa Florida sometime in the afternoon today" said Brendan slightly looking at the time on the car clock and it was after 3 in the morning Have to do some interviews and take care of my other property. Then go back to hollyoaks."

Doug just smiled.

"What?" asked Brendan facing Doug since it was a red light

"You do know that Steven is having a concert there tomorrow night"

"No duh," said Brendan pretending to be shocked

"You going?" asked Doug curious

"No couldn't get a ticket"

"You really like her, don't you?"

"It doesn't matter how I feel I'm just the bad rocker dude"

"You're not so bad" said Doug

"Maybe it's the fact that I can't fuck you" said Brendan with a laugh.

"Hey I don't go that way" said Doug

"I know you're taking I'm just saying we get along well because you're like a brother to me.

"True, thanks" said Doug laughing.

Brendan pulled up in front of Doug's hotel.

"Thanks for the ride"

"Any time. Need help getting to your room?" said Brendan concerned

"No I'm good but thanks"

Doug got out of the car then he turned around to face the car.

"By the way have a safe flight" said Doug

"Thanks man, see ye around"

"You got it"

"Give me a call sometime" said Brendan

"Will do"

"Later" said Brendan

"Later" said Doug before slamming the door

Brendan drove off.


	9. Chapter 9

3

STEVEN COULDN'T SLEEP he kept tossing this way and that every time he would fall back to sleep he would have vivid dreams of Brendan in no way sexual just of him talking to him in his sleep but it was never clear of what he was saying to him.

When he couldn't take it anymore he sat up in bed carefully and looked around the room, he looked confused.

"How did I get back here" said Steven in a whisper

Steven noticed that his sneakers where off and at the end of the bed on the floor he looked at himself and he was in the same clothing he was in the night before. He reached for his phone which was next to him in bed and dialed up Doug's number.

"Hello" said a tired and hungover sounding Doug

"Hey DC" said Steven just as tired and hungover as Doug

"Hey bro, you feeling alright, you were totally out of it last night" asked a concerned Doug.

"By the sound of it so were you."

"Not as bad as you. So come on how you feeling?"

"Other than a pounding headache I'm fine. How did I get back to my room"

"You mean you don't remember anything?"

"Up to the point where Brendan walked in I don't remember a thing"

"I'm not the one you should be asking that question to" said Doug

"Who then?"

"Brendan"

"Brendan?" asked Steven confused

"Yes just call him"

"Ok"

"I'll see you around bro have a nice flight back"

"Thanks, I'm leaving in a few more hours"

"When you coming back this way?" asked Doug

"In about 6 months after my last state tour I go back home for a while I think I perform in the village. When you can come back sure everyone misses you"

"Awesome, we have to party again"

"Sounds good, just take care of the club for me when you're in town."

"Of course I will"

"Thanks, I better go call Brendan"

"Ok good luck"

"I need it."

Steven hung up and with a deep breath called Brendan.

"Hi Steven, how you feeling?" asked Brendan worried tone of voice.

"I'm ok, better now" said Steven a bit flustered

"I was worried. Glade to know you're alright."

"Thanks, what's that noise?" asked Steven as he slowly got out of bed and sat down in a chair. He looked up at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was after 1 in the afternoon.

"I'm on a plane"

"Where you going?" asked Steven why he didn't know

"I'm on my way to Tampa"

"I'm leaving shortly for Tampa, but you probably already knew that"

"Yeah, Doug told me last night"

"Talking about last night what happened?"

"You don't remember?" asked Brendan

"Just tell me, I already spoke to Carter, he told me to call you"

"I drove you back to your hotel then I carried you to your room and I left"

Steven had a strange feeling that there was more to the story than what Brendan was letting on.

"Did you say something to me last night?" asked Steven

"Like what?" asked Brendan getting nervous

"I don't know I heard someone's voice it was soft and low and I was just wondering if it was you"

"Yeah, I did say something"

"What was it?" asked Steven

"I don't remember what I said" lied Brendan

"It probably wasn't that important anyway"

"Oh ok, you're probably right. Thanks for last night"

"Any time"

3


	10. Chapter 10

4

**I hope I didn't make too many mistakes with this chapter I took my time to look over the names and other stuff.**

AN HOUR LATER when Steven felt better he packed his 3 suitcases and waited for his mom to come and help him with his luggage.

When Pauline came to her son's room she was so upset with her son for doing a reckless thing at the club and Steven was upset that Brendan had to get his mom involved with his problems.

"Hey if it weren't for Brendan getting in touch with me you would have been stuck at that club passed out all night"

"Well it shouldn't have been Brendan of all people if anything it should have been Doug. I'm friends with Doug."

"Grow up. Brendan is a good guy at least he's trying to be one. He's never bothered you ever."

"I never gave him the chance to be near me."

"I think the real reason is you're attracted to him just as much as he is to you"

"That's total bull and you know it"

"Whatever. We don't have time to fight. Let's go" said Pauline

Pauline and Steven got the suitcases and left the room. They went down the elevator and walked out to the lobby to sign out when they were done they went outside and straight into their limo and off to the airport.

WHEN STEVEN GOT to his second state of his tour he went straight to his hotel room and started to unpack his things. It took him an hour to put his things where he wanted them to go. He sat down on the bed and looked around the room he pretty much still felt like shit from the night before.

'What the hell is wrong with me, Brendan isn't so bad, he has lots of friends women and men flock to him like… well' thought Steven not knowing what the answer was.

'He never tried anything with me. Could it be so hard to be friends and stop treating him like shit.'

"I can try" said Steven out loud.

Steven shook his head to stop thinking of Brendan and reached for the remote and put the telly on, he was watching an interview with Brendan on it, which was airing live in the same state he was in.

"If you could pick out one crush, who would it be?" asked the man giving the interview

"Everyone already knows it but it's Steven Hay" said Brendan with a straight face

"Why you're total opposites?"

"Well they do say that opposites attract don't they not. But to answer your question, it's everything, the way he sings, the way he moves, it got me hooked the moment I lead my eyes on him on T.V. so many years ago. His looks got me hypnotized as well even though a bit on the skinny side, he's a very attracted young man and a smart one at that but he totally hates me, he doesn't even want us to be friends, is that too much to ask"

Steven sat back against the pillows on the bed and blushed.

'I really wish you didn't hate me so much' a voice in Steven's head said. He popped his head up and faced the screen.

"Is that what he said to me?" asked Steven softly to himself.

"Did you know that he's having a concert in a few hours right here in Tampa?"

"Yes I did, but I couldn't get a ticket"

"Is it true that you asked his manager if it was alright for Ste to do a song with you on your next album?"

"Sure is, I had the pleasure of meeting both of them yesterday for a short time before his concert last night and he's ok to do it not for my sake but for his manager."

"What's the name of the song?"

"It's called Hard"

Steven chocked up a little.

"Hard?" asked the interviewer

"It's not what you think" said Brendan laughed slightly.

"It's about having a hard life."

"Something you can relate to?"

"Oh yeah most definitely, my parents hated me, school life was tough, I just have one close friend who I hardly see anymore. By the way a shout out to my best friend Joel Dexter, miss you Scottish Foxy"

"So you made up this bad boy image like a hard wall"

"Kinda, it's just something I'm used to for many years now but I'm slowly getting better at it. I don't trust many people. I push people away so that's why people; fan's see me with someone different each night and drink too much"

"So you won't build a relationship to open you and feel anything to feel numb?"

Brendan just nodded his head.

"You can say that, but times have changed and I'm opening myself to something more, I guess it all started that morning I first saw Steven perform on MTV. Made me see that maybe I can take chances, fine out what kind of person I am, who I want to be and I guess the outcome of it all of it is the new song hard"

"That's great"

"Just one more thing before I go, it'll be my last and final album"

The audience gasped.

"Excuse me" said the interviewer in shock

"Yes, I've decided to quit the music business. I thought it would make me happy but it hasn't, don't get me wrong I love my fans and performing but I don't feel welcomed by my fellow peers so it's about time that I stopped."

"Wow" said Steven out loud in shock

'Is it me fault?' asked Steven to himself

"Well there you have it folks. Double B, Brendan Brady ex rock star, well that's all the time we have. Thank you Brendan Brady for opening up and good luck in the future"

"It was my pleasure and thank you very much."

Brendan stood up from his chair and thanked the audience and bowed.

Steven shut the television off completely shocked.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come…. Come in" said Steven all chocked up

The door opened and Pauline walked in.

"You alright?" asked Pauline as she patted her son on his shoulder

"Yeah sure" lied Steven

"I know we just got in but there's a car waiting for us downstairs"

"Thanks" said Steven

Steven and Pauline left the room and went downstairs to the limo that was waiting for them, as the limo pulled away from the curb Steven kept thinking about the interview he had just saw on the telly and something in him changed as well. In his mind he too put a hard wall around Brendan and to him it wasn't right. Maybe they weren't so different after all, he too felt like he had a hard wall to knock down in his life as well. He thought about different things the whole way to the television station on his way to do an interview about his concert and new single that was just released to the public, with any hope he hoped that there would be no questions about Brendan but no one really knows what goes on inside an interviewers mind but he wished that he did.

4


	11. Chapter 11

4

**Sorry if some of my readers are bored with this story but it gets better I promise it a few more chapters. It just I wanted you all to see the changes in both of their sides. Please stick with me on this story thank you.**

WHEN STEVEN WAS done with his interview that went somewhat smoothly despite the question about why Brendan was leaving show biz. He had pretended to act shocked about the news. Him and his manager went back to the hotel and started to get ready for the concert.

Steven tried to relax as he was getting ready but couldn't he kept playing the interview he had seen of Brendan's earlier in that afternoon. He was so tired as well and could hardly keep his eyes open, so instead of falling asleep he called his mom up for a favor.

"Hey mom, sorry to bother you, but I need a huge favor. I need some VIP tickets" said Steven when his mom picked up the phone.

"For what?" asked Pauline in a tired sounding voice.

"Since we're in a state I haven't been to in a while I wanted to see some friends and family I haven't seen in a long time."

"Alright how many do you think you might need, on such short notice?" asked Pauline

"I think six will be good" said Steven

"I can arrange that no problem" said Pauline happily

"One other thing can you call up 4 people and hold them tickets I have two in mind I want to personally invite."

"Sure sweetie, anything else?" asked Pauline

"Nope, nothing else, see you soon"

"See ya honey"

Steven hung up and looked for Brendan's number that was still in his phone and dialed his number with a heavy sigh of breath.

BRENDAN WAS in bed relaxing from the interview he did earlier in the afternoon. He was hoping that Steven had caught it but he knew that he was on his way to Tampa so maybe he didn't, but he didn't just say the things he said for his benefit, he meant what he said and hoped that his fans or Steven's would pull through for him and help him be friends with him if not for his mother who seemed to be opening up more of the idea of working with him. Thank you Pauline Shore, for being Steven's manager but more so for being his mother, thought Brendan with a smile.

Brendan reached for his phone about to make a phone call when it began to ring. He laughed slightly and answered the phone.

"How nice two calls in one day" said Brendan teasingly as he picked up the phone.

"Well I wanted to ask you something" said Steven a bit on the flustered side

"What is it?" asked Brendan

"Um… Are you busy tonight?" asked Steven

"I was just going to hit the bars and clubs, why?"

"I have two extra VIP tickets to my concert if you don't already have any" said Steven even though he knew the answer.

"I guess you didn't see my interview" said Brendan

"No, I was busy unpacking" lied Steven

Steven was pacing back and forth in the bed room biting his finger nail, even on the phone with Brendan made him nervous, but this time for a completely different reason.

'get over it', thought Steven.

"I'll like the tickets thank you"

"You're welcome."

"But why two?" asked Brendan confused.

"I just had the extra two and thought you'd like to bring a friend or someone"

Brendan smiled and thought who he would like to bring.

"Where can I meet you to pick it up?" asked Brendan

"I'll be backstage in my dressing room at 7 I'll hand them to you then. I'll let someone in front know that you'll be picking up the tickets."

"Thanks Steven, will I see you after the show?" asked Brendan nervously

"I'm not sure, but I bet you have more important things to do."

"Yeah, I guess"

"Enjoy the show" said Steven

"I always do"

"See you later, bye" said Steven

"Bye" with that said Brendan hung up the phone.

Steven sat down on the bed and took deep breaths while putting his sneakers on and called his mom back up to let her know what was going on.

"Hey mom, I gave the extra tickets to Brendan"

"That's nice. You're becoming friends now?" asked Pauline

"No, I don't know. I heard from a friend that he wanted to go but couldn't get a ticket, plus he helped me out last night so I'm just doing him a favor"

"Ok"

"Can you hand me the tickets? I told Brendan I'll hand them to him"

"Sure can" said Pauline

"What's the schedule?" asked Steven

"Well we need to go down to the limo in 20 minutes and sound check is another 20 minutes after that or whenever we get to the arena"

"Sounds good. See you in a few minutes."

"See you soon" said Pauline

BRENDAN WAS OUTSIDE by the pool waiting for his best friend to arrive.

"Ok, so what gives? First you drop the bomb on all of us when you drop the music world without telling me first then you call me up all happy. What's gotten into you lately?" said Brendan's good pal Joel Dexter as he noticed his friend smiling to no one in particular as he walked to his friend.

"Hey good to see you too, I just got a phone call from Steven Hay and he saved me two extra tickets to his show in an hour and a half want to go with me?"

"Yeah sure but I thought he hated your guts"

"I guess it's just a thank you from last night"

"Uh oh what did you do?" asked Joel

"It's a long story, not very important just that he was in trouble and I came to his rescue."

"You really care for him?" asked Joel

"I think so, I mean I never believed in love but when I saw him for the first time I fell so hard for him."

Joel and Brendan walked inside the hotel and went to the lounge and sat down on stools.

"I remember that call, asking me about Steven Hay. You really are different."

"It kinda hurts me that he thinks I'd rather go to clubs and bars and hit on random people than to hang out with him"

"Did he say that?"

"In different words"

"What did he say?" asked Joel

"That he thought I had more important plans than to hang out with him tonight after his concert."

"Ouch, so why don't you just tell him the truth"

"It's hard for me to tell anyone anything. I'm better at being the shit he thinks I am. It's safer that way"

Joel stood up.

"Come on it's getting late we should go get ready"

"Thanks Joel"

"You're welcome"

4


	12. Chapter 12

STEVEN WAS PACING around his dressing room holding the two tickets in his hand, he was nervous as hell he knew that Brendan and his best friend Joel something, he didn't remember his last name would be knocking at his dressing room door at any second now and he was supposed to dislike him more than anything but how could he since he helped him and said those things about him on the telly, but was it real or just an act. 'He helped me; he didn't go with some nameless faced man. How can he be so bad? It was him growing up, changing, just like the song hard was supposed to be about' thought Steven with a shake of his head once he heard a knock at the door.

Steven sat down on a black leather couch and closed his eyes for a second.

"Come in" said Steven his voice cracking

The door slowly opened and Steven looked up and saw the two handsome men walk in. Brendan had a beautiful bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hi Steven, are you alright?" asked Brendan with concern

"Yes, yes I'm fine thank you, just a little nervous about tonight, I always get this way before performing at my first concert in a different state" said Steven half telling the truth.

Steven stood up from the couch.

"Thanks again for the tickets. This here is my best friend; Joel Dexter"

"Nice to meet you Joel I'm Steven most people call me Ste." said Steven shaking Joel's hand.

"Thanks for the tickets" said Joel sweetly

Joel slightly nudged Brendan's arm.

"Oh, these are for you" said Brendan handing Steven the bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you, that's very thoughtful of you." said Steven as he took the flowers out of Brendan's hand and their hands briefly touched.

"Oh and these are for you both" said Steven handing the tickets to Brendan.

"Thanks very much, well I guess we'll see you later then" said Brendan.

"Yeah, maybe, I hope you enjoy the show"

"He always does" said Joel with a smile

When Joel and Brendan left the room, Pauline walked into the room.

"You're on in 30 minutes, just breathe and everything will be ok. Don't think so much Brendan has been to almost every one of your shows. What's the big deal now?"

"Thanks. Oh nothing just being silly I guess."

"Welcome" said Pauline before kissing her son on the top of his head.

"I'M TALKING about talking about you baby, that's what I want, nothing else will do, and what can I do. You drive me crazy with the way you to talk the way you walk. I want you and no one else will do" sang Steven as he walked around the stage with a black electric guitar in his hands. He stopped a few times and grinded his hips all the guys and the women went gaga over him, screaming, clapping, and some were singing out the lyrics.

"I want you and every single night, I'm know I could make you feel alright, I want to touch you from your hair to your toes as long as we're together anything goes." rapped Steven's backup singer; Noah Baxter.

ONE GUY tried grabbing on to Steven's leg and guards pushed him away. Brendan noticed what was going on and looked up and saw that Steven was looking down. Then Steven walked over to the side of the stage and wiped his sweat off his face on a towel and took it with him and pointed to the guy that was just grabbing his leg and handed him the towel.

The fans went nuts over what Steven had just done including Brendan. Brendan smiled and Joel couldn't help but notice.

"Thank you all you've been a wonderful audience. Peace out" said Steven giving his fans the peace sign.

Steven left the stage while the band was still playing. Then with one hit of the drums the band stopped and the stage lights shut off.

STEVEN RAN backstage to his dressing room and took a quick shower and changed into something more comfortable to wear.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yes" said Steven out of breath from getting dressed and performing on stage; he still felt the performance throughout his whole body. Usually the only way for him to be centered again after a show was to sit down and meditate.

"Hey, Brendan just left you a note" said Pauline

"Thanks"

Pauline placed the letter on Steven's dresser and was about to leave.

"Wait" said Steven as Pauline was about to close the door behind her.

"What?" asked Pauline

"Are Brendan and Joel still here?" asked Steven

"No, they left already"

"Thanks"

Pauline closed the door and Steven sat down on the same leather couch as the one he sat on earlier that night. He felt a bit disappointed that Brendan and his friend didn't come backstage. 'Maybe Brendan really does have more important plans than to see me', he thought as he began to read Brendan's letter.

Hey Steven

Great show as always, thanks again for the tickets I really appreciated it. It was cool what you did for that fan. See you around soon. By the way I really like what you did to your hair.

BB.

Steven touched his hair it was shaved on the side and spiked up a little on top.

'I didn't think he noticed' thought Steven with a smile.

Steven folded the letter and put it in her jean pocket.

3


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope no mistakes in this chapter. Just 2 more chapters or so for Stedan to be together I'm sorry it's taking a long time. Sorry i posted the wrong chapter for some strange reason here's the right chapter.**

STEVEN WAS TIRED after his concert which was foreign to him. He spent the rest of the night with his family and friends, which included ex-girlfriend Amy and his children; Lucas and Leah, and his crazy good friend Leanne who were all at the concert thanks to his mom for handing them all tickets to his concert. They all went to dinner together including his mom.

After dinner Steven didn't feel like clubbing, he didn't feel like getting drunk nor high, if Brendan could change so could he and besides that he wanted to be with his family and friends who he hadn't see since Amy and his children left Chester 6 months earlier. They all went back to Steven's hotel with him except for his mom since she was already a sleep and Leanne who had left early to see her boyfriend Dennis. As Steven walked into the hotel Lucas ran into the lounge and Steven ran after him and he looked around the lounge that was lit up by red lights which gave the place a romantic vibe to it, with black leather chairs and red crystal beads hanging from the light fixtures. On the red tables were white tea candles and the bar stools were black and red in color.

Lucas ran against the leg of a guy and who could it be was good old Brendan when Steven caught up to Lucas.

"Funny seeing you here and who is this little guy" said Brendan.

Steven held Lucas' hand.

"This is me son Lucas"

"Oh yes, hi Lucas, I'm Brendan"

A child a few years older looking then Lucas ran up to Steven.

"And this here is me daughter Leah"

"What a beautiful family ye have. Ye never bring them up I forgot ye had children."

Amy caught up to Steven and their children and when she saw Brendan she blushed.

"Oh hi ya" said Amy

"This is here is Amy, my ex-girlfriend and best friend"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all" said Brendan

"Nice meeting you as well"

Amy took the kids and walked away from Brendan and Steven.

"So what ye doing here?" asked Steven

"Staying here, and you?" asked Brendan

"Staying here, but I thought you have a place here"

"I do well did, I'm fixing it up and going to sell it. I have too much property I'm going to be staying in Chester and in New York in my new loft.

"I thought you had a place over here as well"

"I do, it's getting some work done to it plus I really like this hotel."

"Did you get my note?" said Brendan

"Yeah thanks, you're welcome. I… I hope your friend liked the show as well. Thank you as well for those flowers" said Steven flustered

"Yeah he did, but he couldn't stay his girlfriend; Teresa is in town and they went on a date"

"Oh, ok"

"When can we start working on the song?" asked Brendan very professional.

"Whenever I need to see the song get a feel of what you want"

"Yeah sure, I'll be at the recording studio tomorrow if you want to meet me around noon I'll give you a copy of just an unedited version of the song what I recorded today and I also recorded your part so you can listen to it."

"Ok, thanks"

"Whenever you're ready to record just call me and I'll arrange it if you want I'll leave so you can do what you do best"

"Sure that would be good"

"I knew it would"

Steven was about to leave the lounge when Brendan asked him a question.

"Want a drink?" asked Brendan

"Oh no thank you, I'm just going to go to sleep. I'm really tired and besides I've drank far too much these past few days."

"Ok. Sweet dreams" said Brendan sounding disappointed and not facing Steven

"Thanks you too."

Brendan faced Steven and Steven looked down at Brendan's hands and they were in a tight fist.

"Are your hands alright?" asked Steven with worry

"Yeah sure" lied Brendan

Brendan had his fist clenched tightly because he so badly wanted to touch Steven just a little, a stroke on his arm or caress his cheek like he did the night before when he was so worried about him lying in bed passed out.

"Good night Brendan, glade you made it to my show"

"Oh thanks and good night" said Brendan flustered

Brendan left and Brendan just starred at Steven go past him.

"Shit" whispered Brendan to no one in particular

Fate is playing heavily in the air these few nights, thought Brendan as he took a look around at the romantic looking setting of the lounge.

Brendan walked over to the bar which had black granite counter top with red candles lit on top of it. He asked for a Jack and coke. Once done with his drink he realized he had a major hard on and hurried back to his room to take care of that problem too bad he had to take care of it alone.

3


	14. Chapter 14

7

**Some Characters in the rest of the story aren't from the show. Just couldn't figure out who would be good for the roles. Next chapter is a good one I promise thanks to most of you who were patient about the wait. **

STEVEN WOKE UP early, well to be completely honest he didn't quite get any sleep. He kept having extremely vivid dreams about Brendan and instead of staring at the ceiling counting sheep he sat up straight and reached for his phone which was on the bed side table and dialed a number he was starting to remember by heart.

BRENDAN WAS working hard at recording his up and coming new LP.

The sound booth technician and close friend of Brendan's, Will Savage walked into the booth letting Brendan know that his phone was ringing.

"Thanks William, I'll be there in a second" said Brendan with one finger up to let him know that he was busy.

Brendan had a headphone set covering his ears listening to a play back.

"Sounds good" said Brendan out loud to no one in particular.

Brendan took the head set off from around his neck and ran out of the booth and he walked over to Will who then handed him his phone and he noticed that he missed a call. Instead of listening to his message he checked to see who had called him and noticed that it was Steven and quickly called him back.

"Hey, sorry missed your call, I'm quite busy at the studio" said Brendan once Steven picked up.

"So early?" asked Steven shocked

"Yeah, just decided that I want this thing done with sooner than later"

"You're determined, I like that" said Steven not realizing what he had said.

"Yeah thanks" said Brendan

"What Studio is it?" asked Steven in between a yarn.

"Did you get any sleep? You sound exhausted" said Brendan with concern in his voice

"Not really, up all night counting sheep but that didn't help."

"You sure you'll be alright recording now?"

"Yeah just tell me the name of the studio "said Steven pushy.

"It's the blackbird studio, I'm sure you're familiar with it"

"Ah yes, my old studio from back in the day, I'll meet you there in two hours" said Steven hurrying off the phone.

"Sure, see you soon"

STEVEN STOOD up from the bed, looked in the closet for something comfortable to wear and ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

By the time that Steven was ready to go to the studio he was freshly dressed and refreshed from his shower.

"Good morning, want some coffee?" said Brendan politely Steven drove his rental car; dark blue corvette to the studio. When he arrived at the studio he stayed seated in the car for a few extra minutes to cool his mood and to contemplate his thoughts then he got out of the car and headed towards the entrance of the place, on his way there he was approached by swarming fans who wanted to take pictures with him and or wanting him to sign something of theirs and he greatly appreciated it; for he dearly loved his fans. Steven thanked his fans and made it inside the studio that he hadn't been in, in over two years.

Steven walked inside the studio and found Brendan right away.

"No thanks"

"I keep offering you drinks like a gentleman and you always turn me down" said Brendan sounding hurt.

"I just don't want any. I just had a large cup on the way here, but thanks for the offer" said Steven sweetly

"Ok" said Brendan feeling a little better as he walked away.

"Wait, Brendan do you have any bottled water?" asked Steven kindly

"Yeah I do, I'll hand you one"

"Great, thanks"

Brendan walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water. He walked back to where Steven was and handed him the bottle.

"It's nice and cold thanks again" said Steven before opening it and taking a sip.

"Oh before I forget here's the CD I made yesterday if you want I wrote down your lyrics on a sheet of paper," said Brendan handing Steven the CD and the sheet of paper.

"Thanks"

"I know that I only asked you to sing backup but I got so excited that I wrote an extra part for you to sing but only if you want to, no pressure"

"What is it?" asked Steven curiously

"It's just a short little rap, I know you don't do much of it now a days but I like it when you did. I'm not known for writing rap so if you don't like it you can redo it to your liking"

"Ok. Thanks."

"I'm going to get some lunch want something?" asked Brendan even though he knew what the answer would be.

"No I'm alright, but thanks for the water again"

"Ok"

"I'll stay here for a while and give this a listen" said Steven

"By the way, over at by the sound control is my friend Will Savage and in the booth is my studio band; Walker on drums, Stephan with a PH on electric guitar, Leanne at the keys and Dennis on bass."

Steven waved and smiled at everyone that surrounded the studio.

"It's a pleasure meeting you all" said Steven sweetly

"Isn't a shame about this being Brendan's last recording?" asked Will.

"Yes I heard about that. I don't understand why though, he has a great ear for music"

"Thank you" said Brendan in shock that Steven would give him a complement like that

"Well it's true and you're welcome"

"Well I'll be off, have fun" said Brendan.

Brendan left the studio and Steven shook everyone's hands.

"I must say you're much handsomer in person" said Leanne

As Leanne said that Dennis got jealous looking.

"Why thank you very much" said Steven blushing.

"My pleasure" said Leanne with a smile.

Will handed Steven a CD player and head phones and Steven popped the CD that Brendan made for him into the CD player and put the headphones on his ears, he pressed play, and began pacing back and forth the room while listening to the song.

The paper with the lyrics on it that Brendan gave to Steven fell to the floor from a chair; Leanne went over to it and handed it to Steven.

"Thank you" said Steven sweetly

"My pleasure again."

"Not the right kind of love of ma and pa when they found out the real me, all I've ever known is one member from the family tree. No friends hanging out on the corner streets usually in bar cells. Been beat up kicked around thrown like a stone, damn it's the rough tough road, hard life for me" whispered Steven.

"I've been taught how to hate not to love. I want to break free but the dark memories still haunt me. I've been hard, tough stood up for meself. Built this hard wall around me, that's hard to crack. No one understands me, no one wants to understand the real me" sang Brendan on the CD.

"Shit" whispered Steven as he was done listening to the song for the first time.

"Hate (hate) hard life. Need (need) real life (real Life)." sang Steven when the song repeated.

An hour had passed and Brendan still wasn't back at the studio.

Steven walked over to the other technicians to introduce himself and told everyone that he was ready to record.

"Great, come into the booth and grab a head set" said Will

"Alright" said Steven excited.

The band set up and started playing from where Steven had to start to sing. He moved around a bit in the booth to get a feel of the song as he usually did on stage.

Another hour had passed by and 10 takes later Steven nailed the song and Brendan came back just in time.

"Oh I didn't know you were still here" said Brendan to Steven before turning around to leave.

Steven reached out and grabbed Brendan's arm.

Brendan was shocked by the body contact and looked down at his arm.

"Sorry" said Steven as he let his arm go.

"I just finished. Um… that song, is great"

"Really?" asked Brendan

"Yeah, your best one so far" said Steven meaning it.

"Thanks, it took me a long time to write it, except for the rap I just wrote that last night."

"I didn't change the rap or anything it was all just great."

"Thanks that means a lot" said Brendan blushing.

'He seems so nervous. He keeps sucking in his bottom lip and he just blushed. This is definitely a new Brendan Brady, that's totally sexy.' This time he didn't push his thoughts in the back of his mind he embraced them and smiled.

"He killed it man" said Will

"Awesome" said Brendan excitedly

"Too bad it'll be your last album, I'm sure it'll be far greater than the first one."

"Thanks, coming from you that means a lot"

"I'll let you get back to work" said Steven

"I'm done here, just waited a while so you could have the time by yourself"

"Oh ok, I'll see you around" said Steven

"Oh, wait there's something I wanted to ask you. I mean I shouldn't ask for any more of your time since I already know your answer and all but I'm going to my best friend, Joel Dexter's concert tonight and I have an extra ticket wondering if you'd like the extra ticket. I mean you can go alone or with me, whatever you want" said Brendan rambling on.

"Ok" said Steven as he nodded his head.

"Excuse me?" asked Brendan

"I said ok, I'd like to go with 'you'" said Steven saying the word you a little harder, so that Brendan knew that he wanted to go with him.

"Oh cool, ok" said Brendan flustered

"What's your room number? I'll pick you up," said Brendan still in shock

"It's 205"

"I'm just down the hall from you; I'll pick you up at 5"

"Ok, I'll see you later then" said Steven

"Ah, yeah, later" said Brendan.

Steven said his goodbyes and thanks to everyone that was left in the room and he left. He smiled as he left liking the small changes he was making towards his feelings about Brendan as he was looking forward to what was going to be happening later that night.

7


	15. Chapter 15

8

WHEN THE TIME came to get ready for whatever it was Steven took forever to get ready. There was clothing scattered all over his hotel room as well as accessories.

"Shit it's not a date it's just a concert with Brendan. I could have said no, I could have said I'll go alone. It's just a concert. Breathe boy just breathe" said Steven out loud while he was trying on his third suit

There was a light knock at his hotel door.

"Shit. Be right there" said Steven hurrying to finish getting ready.

Steven ran to the door and opened the door and this god like creature stood before his eyes. Steven swallowed hard once he saw Brendan at the door. Man did he clean up nicely, tall, dark, and handsome. He could have won the lottery with that one if he didn't dislike him the way he did or does or whatever. Before his eyes was Brendan in a charcoal suit with dark red shirt underneath and a charcoal tie.

"H…. Hi" said Steven speechless.

"Hi yourself, you look handsome" said Brendan looking Steven up and down.

Steven started to blush. He in a way matched Brendan He had a dark red long sleeved shirt on with a dark gray pants and black shoes, his hair was slightly spiked him in the front, not like it was at his concert the previous not when it looked like he just woke up in bed.

"Thanks. You look good too"

"Are you ready?" asked Brendan

"Yeah let me just get my keys and my wallet"

"You don't need anything but your keys and ID, it's my treat"

"Thanks"

Steven walked back into his room and grabbed what he needed and he walked back out to go out with Brendan.

'Go out with Brendan' the thought should have scared Steven but now as he thought about it, it didn't.

BRENDAN PULLED over to a jazz club with Steven in the front seat next to his.

"I didn't know you liked jazz" said Steven

"There's a lot about me that'll surprise you"

"Yeah, I've already noticed."

Brendan got out of the car walked around and opened the door for Steven.

"Thanks. I love jazz too, but you probably already knew that"

"To be honest I found out your favorite jazz musician and I listened to his records and now I'm a big fan. I have a surprise for you inside the club."

"For me why?" said Steven blushing.

"Well I actually planned to have an extra ticket for you during my lunch break earlier hoping that you would join me for some light music and fun I knew that this person was in town and I had him come here tonight"

Steven looked down on the ground looking depressed.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Brendan, his fingers burning to touch his cheek so that Steven was looking up at him.

Steven looked up at Brendan with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I don't deserve any of this" said Steven chocked up

"Why you say that?"

"It's true I treat you like shit, and have for a while now and you, you save me, you did all this for me"

"It's ok really, I deserved it, and it made me see what a shit I had been"

Steven just laughed and Brendan smiled.

"Let's go it's going to start soon" said Brendan

"Ok" said Steven with a smile.

Brendan wanted to hold Steven's hand so bad but he put his hands in his pants pockets hoping it would carve his mood to touch Steven in the slightest way but it didn't work.

When they walked inside the club Brendan spotted his friend Joel at the bar.

"Hey Joel" said Brendan

"Hey Brendan boy what's up?" said Joel shaking hands with Brendan.

"Look who I brought with me tonight"

"It's so good to see you again Ste, I must say that your concert the other night was incredible thanks for the ticket." said Joel

"It's good to see you again as well and thank you for enjoying me show"

"Hey Steven there's the man of the hour" said Brendan redirecting Steven to the stage.

"Is that Dodger Savage?" asked Steven as he saw a really good looking man."

"Sure is"

Steven turned to face Brendan

"How- When-?" asked Steven in shock

"I have to keep some of my secrets."

Brendan tapped Dodger on the shoulder.

"Hi, you must be Brendan Brady, so nice of you to invite me."

"It's a pleasure. I've known your brother Will forever and we finally meet in person. This here is your biggest fan"

"Hi Ste, nice to meet you"

"You too Dodger, I just worked with Will earlier today, I had no idea that he was your brother."

"Yeah well Will and I are only half-brother"

"I got it" said Steven

"I'll be on in a few then Joel" said Dodger

"Cool" said Steven

"It was a pleasure to meet you both, I better get set up" said Dodger.

Brendan and Steven walked back over to Joel and spent some time with him by the bar before he had to go backstage. Brendan and Steven said that they would see him later and Joel said that he hoped they enjoyed themselves then Brendan and Steven walked to the front of the stage and waited for Dodger to come on stage.

Later on at the club, Steven started to relax and dance to a fast jazz song and Brendan was in a trance watching Steven enjoy himself, he stood up from his seat and stood behind him.

Steven felt the heat on his back from Brendan being so close to him. His breath caught in his throat. He wanted to enjoy the music on the stage but found it hard to concentrate when Brendan was so close to him and smelt so good.

Steven looked down and saw that Brendan's hands were clenched tightly just like they were the night before.

"Your hands, what's wrong with them?" asked Steven concerned

Brendan moved closer to Steven and whispered in his ear.

"I want to sway with you and hold you in my arms. I'm digging my nails into my hand so tightly fighting off the verge of touching you it hurts."

Steven swallowed hard, not believing what Brendan had just said. he felt weak and a bit light headed he didn't know if it was because of what Brendan had just openly said or from the few beers he had, had.

"Oh" said Steven his voice cracking, not knowing what else to say.

"Can I?" asked Brendan in Steven's ear making Steven shiver.

"Can you what?" asked Steven.

"Can I hold you in my arms?" asked Brendan

Steven just nodded his head.

'What the hell am I thinking about abort now, right now. No turning back now,' thought a small voice in Steven's head which kept screaming out but the bigger voice in his head said go for it what can it hurt, you may like it. Steven smiled and closed his eyes as he waited to be held by Brendan.

Brendan moved closer to Steven if that was even possible and put his hands around Steven's small waists and moved with the motion of Steven's body, then he put his chin on Steven's petite shoulder.

"You smell so good" said Brendan as he slightly smelt a hint of musk on Steven's collar bone.

"Um…thanks, I was thinking the same thing about you."

Steven couldn't see what was going on in back of her but Brendan was smiling.

They swayed back and forth like that with no more conversation.

When the concert was over a few minutes later Brendan let go of Steven thinking he crossed the line and walked over to the edge of the stage to tell his friend what he thought of the show.

Steven followed behind Brendan a bit confused but maybe he felt as if Brendan had over done it too soon and left him so he wouldn't say anything or do anything to put him down and make him feel low but he appreciated the motion of Brendan's words and actions.

Steven kept his distance from Brendan for both of them to relax and recuperate from moving to the music all night.

Steven walked to Joel and thanked him for letting him come and watch the show and told him that he had a great time and that he thought he was a great singer. Before leaving the stage area Steven found Dodger and thanked him for a wonderful performance and in the process Dodger told Steven he too was a fan of his work. He smiled at him and went outside to wait for Brendan.

BRENDAN FINISHED saying his goodbye's and left the club then looked for Steven. He found him leaning against the club with one foot against the building, something he could have pictured James Dean doing in the 50's but with a cigarette in hand.

"Hey I'm sorry about that back there, I crossed the line." said Brendan

"Hey, I'm not complaining it was a very sweet gesture and if I didn't want you to I could have said no" said Steven with a smile.

"Oh, ok then. But why so stand offish like normal?" asked Brendan

"I just thought you needed the time to regroup and have time saying goodbye to your friend for the evening."

"You really are something else" said Brendan

"Is that good or bad?" asked Steven

"I'll let you know some other time. Let's go you must be tired"

"Thanks" said Brendan with a smile.

When they got back to the hotel they just sat in Brendan's car. Steven turned around and faced Brendan

"Thanks for tonight"

"You're welcome Steven"

"Why, why are you so different with me?" asked Steven

"Which way is that?" asked Brendan

"Not the playa sort to speak, you've never tried hitting on me"

"You deserve better, I know you don't like me, so I wouldn't want to push you into anything. Just being friends with you would be cool but I care about you. I really wish that you saw that interview I did yesterday."

"I did, I'm sorry I lied" said Steven softly

"You did? So you know what I said?"

"Yes everything. You looked sad when you couldn't come to see me perform so I made it so you could. If it's my fault you're not happy with your work I'm truly sorry for making you feel unwanted and pushed aside. Please don't stop working you're amazing at what you do"

Brendan smiled so happy and it made Steven smile as well.

"Thank you, I really appreciate what you just said. Also I really did appreciate you inviting me and my friend to your show; it was such a long time that I hung out with him."

"You're welcome"

"You heard what I said about having a crush on you?"

Steven nodded his head a bit nervous with what direction this conversation was leading.

"It's more than that"

"Oh?"

"I've fallen in love with you" said Brendan before taking a deep breath.

"I never said that to anyone ever" said Brendan nervously

"Oh" said Steven in shock but somehow knew that, that was going to come up.

"Yeah and I'd really like to kiss you right now."

"Oh"

"Can I?" asked Brendan with a smile

"It's been a long time" said Steven before she licked his dry lips.

"Oh" it was Brendan's turn to say it.

"Yes" said Steven a few seconds later.

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, you can kiss me"

Brendan put his hand on Steven's cheek and moved closer to him and lightly touched his lips with his own and at first they looked into each other's eyes but closed them and Brendan deepened the kiss. Steven kissed him back. Steven put his fingers through Brendan's hair and he heard Brendan moan deep in his throat, that sound was such a turn on for Steven. They put their tongues in each other's mouths and broke the kiss.

"Wow" said Steven

"Yeah wow is right. Sorry I kind of lost it there" said Brendan

"I could have told you to stop but I didn't" said Steven with his fingers twisted in Brendan's hair.

"We better go up and get some rest it's late"

"Oh- I- I thought you would like to come back to me room" said Steven

"Not tonight, you're just getting the thought of me don't want to scare you off completely, but some other time, but I'll be dreaming of you"

Steven just smiled.

Brendan got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Steven and helped him out and held him in a hug.

They held hands back to their floor and before parting ways Brendan pressed Steven gently against his door and kissed him one last time good night.

"Sweet dreams"

"Same to you Brendan"

Brendan kissed the back of Steven's hand and when he let go of his hand Steven opened the door and turned around to face Brendan and Brendan threw him a kiss and Steven walked inside his room and closed the door with a deep sigh and smile.

Steven felt like a school boy being kissed for the first time by his crush. Man that man can surely kiss and what a sweet talker at that. He walked farther into his room and kept right on smiling.

'What was wrong with me, Brendan is definitely not the guy he heard about or read about almost 2 years ago, so why was he so scared and uncomfortable meeting him' thought Steven.

Simple question to that equation, he also felt something for him, it was definitely there the first second his eyes looked into Brendan's a few days earlier.

Steven didn't even remember walking to the bed, he felt like he was on cloud nine. All he wanted to do was dream or wake up because he thought he was dreaming and needed to get back to reality but whatever he was enjoying himself and that's the way he wanted it but before he could go to bed he needed to get undressed into his silky PJ's which always made him feel sexy.

He did everything he needed to do and laid in bed. He fixed his pillows and reached for the switch on the lamp to shut it off by the time his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.

8


	16. Chapter 16

6

STEVEN WAS NICE WAS NICE and rested the following morning, he felt refreshed and it had been a while since he felt like that. He didn't remember the last time he slept the whole night without worry and could stay in bed real late or early without getting out of bed for this interview or that interview and to think it had to do with the one person he tried avoiding for over a year or two.

Steven stretched and got out of bed and noticed that it was 9 in the morning which was late for him even though it gave him two more hours of sleep since normally his mother would call him at 7 to get ready to do something but lucky for him he had nothing planned. Well now maybe he did with a special someone by the name of Brendan Brady. Just thinking about him gave him Chills down his spine the really good kind.

Steven walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and combed his hair and when he shut the faucet off he noticed that his phone was ringing. He was confused since he knew he didn't have anything planned that it wasn't his mother. Steven walked to his phone and noticed that it was Brendan.

"Ah speaking of the devil" Steven said happily.

BRENDAN WAS OUT of bed pacing back and forth wearing blade pajama bottoms he held his cell in his hands. He wanted to call Steven wanted to make sure he was alright from what had happened between the two of the previous night. He sat in bed out of breath, felt as if he had jogged a marathon. He was tired and wired, he couldn't sleep he knew that what happened between them was enough to dream about but he would have rather Steven being there next to him then dream about it for the millionth time since he found out he existed on this planet.

He sat down on his bed took a deep breath and flipped open the top of his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Hi" said Steven sounding happy as Brendan heard him answering the phone.

"Hi" said Brendan shyly

"I had a great time last night, thank you Brendan for a wonderful time"

"You're welcome Steven any time" said Brendan laying down in bed.

STEVEN LOVED his name on the tip of Brendan's tongue it gave him Goosebumps but he didn't mind. He laid down in bed his head resting on a pillow.

"Did I wake you?" asked Brendan concerned

"No, I've been up, it's really nice to hear your voice" said Steven, he couldn't believe he just said that.

"That's kind of you to say"

"Brendan, I've been meaning to tell you something"

"What is it?"

"I think I remember that night you took me back to my room, what you did what you said"

"Oh," said Brendan shyly.

"You caressed my cheek and said that you wished that I didn't hate you. Am I right?"

"Yeah" whispered Brendan

"I thought I had dreamed it"

"No I did it, I really wanted to wake you up by a kiss but then I thought you would have kicked my ass"

"Good thinking" said Steven laughing

"You're amazing Brendan. I meant what I said to you just hours ago. I never said those words out loud to anyone I never felt it before."

"How could you feel those things for me I just met you just days ago and those other times I wouldn't come to meet you or talk to you because I heard stories about you and saw footage about you. It wasn't far of me to judge you without getting to know you and I'm so happy that I've had the pleasure of getting to know you"

"Well it was all true you had every reason to hate me. I made it a point in my life to search for ye to come to your concerts to meet ye to change for you with or without you in my life I just wanted to show ye that that's not the real me, that I can be someone in your life you could be proud of because I'm proud of you. It was fate that I met Pauline just what four days ago or something like that I saw her I knew she was your manager and I was so excited that I completely forgot that she was also your mother and pop goes the weasel inside my head came up with I want to do a duet with Steven."

"It was just planned just like that?

"Yes, I wanted to meet you and finally get ye to see the changed me I didn't really care if ye still hated me. I just saw an open door and I handed me card to your manager. I hope you're not angry"

"What really changed for you from you having a crush on me to being in love with me?" asked Steven smiling waiting for Brendan's response

"I think I always was in love with you but it hit me the hardiest that night you passed out at the club. You didn't kick me out of your club you talked to me like a person. Told me not to do this or that and I made it so ye could see I'm not all about that. I was scared ye were really sick when you passed out from drinking too much. I kind of blamed it as my fault. I thought because I knew or I know how you feel about me you had to drink to cool off so to speak. I drove you back to your hotel and carried you to your room, I laid you down on your bed and I just really looked at you. I touched your cheek and I whispered those words to you and I knew that I wanted to be with ye to help ye if ye ever got too drunk. The interview I hoped ye were watching I needed ye to hear about me crush on ye and how I really wanted to see ye again if only if it was just for one more concert."

"Wow"

"Yeah, so know you know everything well not everything. I told Joel, about ye well he could see that I was happy. He always did know I liked you. Um… that night when we saw each other at the lounge down stairs with me hands clenched tight. I wanted to touch ye so badly. I wanted to have just a drink with ye because that was what was important to me being with ye, nothing else mattered, also spending time with your beautiful family as well."

"Brendan" said Steven breathless, getting extremely turned on by Brendan's words and tone of voice.

"Yes"

"Come here"

"What?"

"Come to my door come here"

BRENDAN COULD tell the change in Steven's voice, knew the words he was saying to him was effecting him in some way but he didn't say those things to him to get him effected he said those things because he meant them.

Brendan hung up the phone and got up from his bed as fast as he could, he grabbed his keys and anything else he may need and left his room, five minutes later Brendan knocked on Steven's door.

Steven opened the door and jumped into Brendan's arms, right after slamming the door shut.

"Hey sexy, sweet, handsome thing you" said Brendan looking up slightly at Steven with his arms around him.

"Damn how can you smell so damn good so early in the morning?" asked Steven looking in Brendan's eyes.

Brendan shrugged his shoulders and leaned down to kiss Steven on the lips Steven moved even closer if that was even possible to Brendan.

"Guess it's the same reason why I'm always hungry" said Brendan as he pulled away from the kiss and he winked at Steven.

Steven laughed.

"Brendan all joking aside you make me feel so good" said

"I mean everything I've been saying to you, to your brother, to the press to my friends to everyone."

Steven suddenly realized that Brendan didn't have a shirt on and he could see all the sexy tattoo's he had on his arm and shoulder and how fit he was despite the chest hair.

'Touch me' was the only thing that Brendan could think of and then Steven reached his hands up and touched Brendan tight 6 pack stomach and Brendan took a deep breath in. Suddenly out of know where Steven leaned his whole body against Brendan's and grind his crotch against Brendan's then he wrapped his arms around Brendan neck that felt so strong.

Steven nipples were poking hard against Brendan's chest. He moved his head against Brendan's neck and took a deep breath.

"You smell so good" said Steven slowly

"Mmmm, good morning to you too Steven" laughed Brendan

Steven roamed one of his hands through Brendan's thick hair and Brendan moved deeper in Steven's room with Steven still hard against his own body. Steven moved his head yet again and kissed Brendan on the lips. Their lips just molded perfectly together as well as their bodies.

Brendan walked near a wall and pressed Steven against it and Brendan put his hands against the wall and pressed Steven's body against the wall and leaned hard against Steven. Brendan made it so Steven could feel his erection which was barely poking out of his pajama bottoms.

Steven just smiled at his man.

"I've fallen in love you Brendan"

"I didn't quite hear that" said Brendan teasingly

"I love you Brendan, I mean it, and I guess I always did have a little crush on you as well."

"I want you" said Brendan softly in Steven's ear.

Brendan then put Steven's earlobe in his mouth and sucked it. Steven moaned and laughed at the same time. Brendan kissed Steven on the neck. Steven pushed Brendan backwards near the bed, Brendan fell on the bed and Steven sat in his lap and touched Brendan chest.

"Beautiful" whispered Steven

"That's what you are" whispered Brendan

Steven grinded his hard on against Brendan's and they both moaned into each other mouths as they kissed deeply.

Brendan laid Steven down on his back Brendan kissed Steven's tight stomach stuck his tongue in his belly button moved down lower until he was eye level with Steven's crotch

"Can I take your pants off" said Brendan with lust in his voice.

"Yes" said Steven is voice shaking

Brendan carefully pulled down Steven's pants down and eyes went to Steven's penis.

"God that's so hot" said Brendan admiring Steven's naked body

"Touch me" said Steven

Without words Brendan grabbed Steven's penis gently and licked the sides of it up and down. Steven moaned from sheer pleasure. Brendan licked Steven's penis up and down a few times. Pre cum oozing out from the tip.

"Stop teasing" moaned Steven

Brendan licked the tip of it then put the head in his mouth.

"Mmmmm, Brendan"

He put more of it inside his mouth, down his throat. He let Steven's cock slid out of his mouth with a loud pop.

"Ohmigod" moaned Steven

"You enjoyed that?" asked Brendan

Steven just nodded his head.

"Before we get any further, I have a confession to make" said Brendan

"What is it Brendan" asked a concerned Steven

"I want you to make love to me but I've never done this before"

"You're a virgin?" asked Steven

"Does that change anything?" asked Brendan

"Well No, but I'm confused. You've had many men so I would have thought you had men well you know"

"I never wanted to bottom I've only wanted ye to be my first"

"Honored to be you're first. Don't worry I'll go slow" 'and hopefully you're only', thought Steven

Brendan stripped out of his pants and Steven saw how incredibly handsome Brendan was without any clothing on.

Brendan handed Steven a condom that he had placed in his pants pocket including a small bottle of lube Steven placed the condom on his penis and lubed himself and Brendan up well.

Steven turned on his side and laid on top of Brendan and kissed him while he slipped in Brendan slowly and carefully.

They moved in sync with one another like they were born to make love to each other.

The sun was just coming up when they stopped making love; Steven rolled on his side and looked into Brendan's eyes.

"You're amazing" whispered Steven

"You too"

"I better leave" said Brendan getting up from the bed.

"No don't stay please." said Steven

"I can't refuse with an offer like that." said Brendan with a smile

Brendan went under the covers of the bed and covered Steven up and cuddle up to him until they were fast asleep.

6


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope there aren't any mistakes with this chapter with characters names and stuff like that.**

WHEN BRENDAN AND Steven officially woke up for good it was in the midafternoon the sun wasn't glaring into the room as it had been earlier in the day. They laid in bed with the blankets still wrapped around the two of them.

Brendan was smiling and staring at Steven with his flushed face and eyes closed, he reached over with one hand and caressed his cheek softly.

"What?" asked Steven as he opened her eyes.

"Nothing, you're the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." said Brendan

Steven smiled.

"Maybe that's what got me to be top sexiest celebrity in the 50 top sexiest celebrity issue of people magazine" said Steven as he sat up in bed

"Hey don't forget I was up there too" said Brendan as he too sat up in bed.

"How could I you're hot"

"Thanks"

Brendan looked as if he wanted to say something to Steven.

"I can tell you want to either say something to me or ask me something, so just say it" said Steven as he touched Brendan's cheek.

"You're too smart" Brendan replied

"I know"

"I just wanted to know if you were doing anything today"

"I wanted to hang out with me kids, why you ask?" asked Steven

"I just wanted to ask you if you would like to a company me to my friend's house later for dinner I can probably get all of us invited"

"Did you have plans with him?" asked Steven

"Yes but I want to be with you too today"

"Want to show me off?"

"Yes that too because I'm happy and I want to get my friend to get to know you and I want to get to know you're children."

"That's the sweetest thing anyone ever said to me," said Steven with his sexy smile.

Brendan just slightly smiled.

"Why are you happy?" asked Steven out of the blue.

"Because you love me, because I'm looking into your eyes and touching your face and you're not telling me to go to hell"

Steven just smiled.

"I'm happy that you're happy and yes I'd love to go with you to your friend's house with me children if they are welcomed."

Steven kissed Brendan lightly on the lips then he got up from the bed and put his pants back on back on and checked the time from the clock on the night stand, it was almost 3.

"I better go get ready, we have to be there in 3 hours" said Brendan

"How about one more go in the Shower, before I call Amy about seeing me kids tonight" said Steven

"You just can't get enough can you of me body can ye?" asked Brendan

Steven just shook his head and got out of bed.

"Well maybe I want it to be my turn"

"Good thing I brought extra condoms" said Brendan

"Very good thing"

Steven grabbed Brendan's hand and dragged him into the bathroom and helped Brendan get out of his pants. Steven set the shower up and the both of them went underneath the nice warm shower's spray.

Steven pushed Brendan against the wall of the shower and moved lower to get on his knees.

"What are you doing?" asked Brendan in shock.

"I want to taste you, I haven't done that yet"

Brendan just nodded his head and licked his lips and closed his eyes when he felt Steven caressing his balls gently. Brendan opened his mouth and moaned once he felt warmth and wetness around his penis. He looked down and saw Steven bobbing his head. Brendan put his fingers through Steven's hair and moaned loudly. He screamed that he was going to come. Steven stopped what he was doing and stood up and helped Brendan to come with his hand. Steven looked into Brendan's dilated eyes, Steven smiled, and then Brendan grabbed Steven from around his neck and crushed their lips in a hot explosive kiss.

When they were fully sedated and satisfied in the shower they dried each other off and got dressed, they put on the same clothing they were wearing previously, since they forgot to bring a spear of clothing.

Brendan kissed Steven one more time before they said their goodbyes. Brendan opened the door and left Steven's room, to get ready to be with great company.

Brendan practically hopped all the way back to his room. He never felt so giddy in all his life, he felt like a teenager with his first crush. He loved the feeling he embraced it and never wanted to let go of it. It was all new to him but it was worth it, all of the history between the two was worth the wait of something special no matter how they came to be. He had the career he never thought would happen only did it for the boy but it turned out he loved both and finally his dream of happiness had come true, and he would make it apparent for him to let the media know he won't be leaving the music business anytime soon, now that he was welcomed into it with much more than arms opened wide.

Once Brendan was at his door he looked over his shoulder at Steven's door and he turned back around. He took his hotel key out of his pocket and opened the door. When Brendan was inside he closed the door and leaned his body against it. He closed his eyes and smiled.

Brendan completely forgot about the time, he popped his eyes wide open and looked at the time he only had an hour to get ready and he didn't know what to wear. It was just some dinner out with friends and family, but he felt like a chick in some way wanting to look his best for Steven and his adorable children. He looked at his clothing in the closet and grabbed a few articles of clothing from t-shirts to jeans and from dress pants to button down tops.

He picked 2 different outfits out of the 5 he liked and tried each one on and looked at the full body mirror that was hanging on the bathroom door and checked himself out.

"Looking hot there Brendan Brady said Brendan modeling in front of the mirror, he decided to wear a red short sleeve shirt with black dress pants

He slowly walked away from the mirror made his way to his bed and reached for his phone which somehow landed on one of the pillows and made a call to his friend.

"Hey Joel" said Brendan excited

"Hey Brendan!"

"I'll be on my way soon to you; I just wanted to tell you that I'm bringing a few people if that's all right

"Sure is but who?" asked Joel

"It's a surprise"

"I like those"

"I know, well I better go and see if they all ready to go yet"

"Alright, I'll see you all soon"

"You got it"

Brendan hung up the phone, put it in his pocket, grabbed his things and walked out of his room then he locked up and walked to Steven's room.

Brendan knocked on Steven's door and behind the door he could hear kids screaming. Steven then opened the door out of breath.

"Hey, you ready?" asked Brendan

"Yeah, I will be once Lucas stops jumping on the bed

"Come on now Lucas I've said stop like a million times it's no use" said Steven walking over to the bed and Brendan walked in as well.

"Daddy Lucas not behaving" said Leah.

"I know can you please stop your brother" said Steven as calmly as he could.

"Can I be of some help" said Brendan

"If you want" said Steven

Brendan walked over to the bed and grabbed Lucas in mid jump. Instead of getting upset Lucas laughed and tried climbing up on the bed again and Brendan grabbed him loosely around the collar of his shirt to get him down.

"Thank you" said Steven.

"I know you" said Leah pulling on Brendan's pants on one leg.

"And I know you, you're Leah"

Leah nodded and ran to her dad's side and started to blush.

"Looks like someone has the Double B fever" said Steven teasing his daughter.

"She's cute too" said Brendan.

Steven grabbed his hotel key and left holding Leah's hand and Brendan held on to Lucas'.

WHEN JOEL opened the door to Brendan he was truly shocked to see it was Steven and two young children with him.

"Hi Ste, nice to see you again, who are these cute things?"

"You too Joel, these here are me kids. Leah and Lucas"

Steven and Joel shook hands.

"I hope you don't mind me bringing them?" asked Brendan

"No, not at all just surprised"

"I knew you would be"

Joel let the guests walk in his house; it was a beach front property, it was perfectly lit with Stars and surrounded by beautiful, tall trees.

Once everyone was settled into Joel's house comfortably he handed Steven and Brendan cold beers and Leah and Lucas small cups of soda.

"Thanks" said Steven

"So what's going on?" asked Joel looking back and forth from Brendan to Steven and then to the kids who were slowly falling asleep on the couch.

"What you mean Joel?" asked Brendan playing it cool

"Just what it sounds like are you two finally together?" asked Joel

"What you mean 'finally'" asked Steven

"Come on like you didn't know that he's had the hots for you since before he even became a rock star."

Steven blushed.

"Don't even go there my little Scottish fox" said Brendan teasingly

"Yeah lets go there Scottish fox I want to hear some more" said Steven

Joel laughed and shook his head

"I like this one, he has spunk," said Joel still laughing

"Yeah, you have no idea" said Brendan

Steven hit Brendan playfully on his arm and both of them laughed.

"Yup, you are definitely together"

Steven grabbed Brendan's hand and held it.

"Yeah we are" said Brendan

"I'm happy for you Brendan boy"

Brendan kissed Steven on the cheek.

"When did this happen and what's up with the kids?" asked Joel

"The night at the club, I thought you saw us together" said Brendan

"What did you do?" asked Joel curious

"I told Steven that I wanted to hold him in my arms and he let me, so I held him in my arms while you were performing"

"I didn't notice" said Joel

"You were great" said Steven

"Thanks"

"About the kids I wanted to spend time with them and I wanted to spend time with Brendan I hope it's alright I miss them dearly since me ex/ best friend moved to America."

"It's OK, they are so cute"

"Thanks"

"I want to hear more about Brendan" said Steven

"No you really don't" said Brendan

"Yes I do if it's about me I do"

"Ok, go ahead Joel" said Brendan seriously.

"I haven't heard that tone of voice in years' said Joel

"I never wanted to give that tone ever"

"So?" asked Steven

"Any way it's true you're the reason he's a rock star. I don't ever remember him singing at school or anywhere but when you came out with your big hit, Hurt's But Feels so Good, Brendan here saw you performing on MTV he called me up asked me if I knew who you were and I said I did or something like that, then that's all I ever heard. Then he began singing lessons, guitar lessons, and going to college for music, starting writing songs, and even was in a Goth band, and now a few years later Brendan gets the boy of his dreams. " said Joel

"That's sweet" said Steven blushing

Brendan just sucked in his bottom lip and then nodded his head.

"It's true" said Brendan shyly

"I have more stories to share with you but I'll keep them for your ears only" said Brendan

"Oh, I can't wait"

"We were just talking about you the night of your concert here" said Joel

"Oh?" asked Steven

"Yeah, he was so happy you gave him those tickets but he was upset that you thought that he had more important plans after the show than to hang out with you"

"I kinda told him that last night" said Brendan

"I secretly hoped that you came backstage to see me" said Steven blushing

"Oh" said Brendan in shock

"What did you end up doing?" asked Steven

"Well I walked around the city after having dinner with Joel and then I had a drink at the bar at the hotel I'm staying, that's when I saw that cute thing over there bang into my leg" said Brendan before Pointing at a sleeping Lucas.

"What did you do when I left?" asked Steven before putting his fingers through Leah's long blond hair.

"I had one more drink at the bar then I went to my room, drank more, and jerked off"

"TMI man, but thanks for sharing anyway" said Joel with a disgusted look on his face.

"Hey you wanted to know" said Brendan

"You were thinking about me?" asked Steven looking at Brendan

"I always do" whispered Brendan

Steven kept quiet for a second.

"Even when you talked trash about me that time on the radio. When you said that I was a slut and you didn't want anything to do with me, that I'm abusive, and that you always make sure to stay as far away from me as possible. I still went to sleep dreaming about you. You're like my bad boy, you're trash talking about me turned me on" said Brendan

Steven blushed and laughed at that.

"I'm so sorry about everything, but maybe I should keep on trashing you then you'll perform better" said Steven

"There's nothing wrong with my performance"

"Oh I know"

"Please my ears can't take it, and besides don't be sorry he started changing his ways right a little more after that" said Joel

"I'm still a bad boy, just not a slut and I'm not physical anymore, I had anger management with a really nice priest about a year ago. I told him about why I am what I am, and my song Hard helped me also."

"You mean you we're worse than that before you became a performer?"

"Much" said Joel

"I almost went to jail for something, but the courts let me go with a warning since it wasn't my fault that incident took place"

"Oh"

It was 8 o'clock and Joel let the Steven's children rest in the guest rooms while the adults sat outside on the patio and had food delivered over Joel's house for them and the children once they woke up. Once the food was delivered Joel took the bags of food and all 3 grabbed their drinks and chilled out by the beach.

They ate near a fire pit and had friendly conversations they each enjoyed their meal and their corona beers. Once when it was a little cooler than it was all day Joel turned his head to look at Steven and Brendan he noticed Brendan holding on to Steven to keep him warm from the breeze coming from the ocean then he caught them touching or lightly kissing and he was so happy for his friend that he finally got what he had wanted for so long.


	18. Chapter 18

16

LATER ON IN the week Brendan secretly moved into Steven's hotel room, it was short notice from the time they started going out but he was staying overnight more nights in Steven's room then his own so it just made sense. They kept quiet about it, they didn't want problems with the company's paying for their stay and they didn't want to let it be known that they were a couple. It was hard to do with paparazzi around and all that but they kept it on the down low so to speak for a week and it was fun for Steven acting as if he couldn't stand him still.

When Steven woke up one morning, he found that he was alone in the bed. The side of the bed where Brendan slept was cool and the pillow didn't have the shape of his head on it.

He looked around for any sign of Brendan since he could sense his scent in the air. But that's when it dawned on him that he was either working early at the studio to get in some more recording time or at his house seeing how the renovation was going on.

Steven stood up from the bed and looked in his closet for something to wear for the day, when he was done finding something he grabbed a clean towel from the towel rack and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Steven dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his hip, so he could shave and apply aftershave on cologne and deodorant. Steven dressed in loose fitted sweat pants and a navy blue t-shirt, even though he was a rock star, it was mostly an act and not what he was 24/7 so he liked to be casual most of the time.

He walked into the bed room and took his keys and phone just in case he needed to be reached before his second show in Florida that night. He put everything he needed in his pants pocket and left the hotel room. He went down to the lobby and out the back exit. He walked to his car and stepped inside and once the engine was on he took off to her first destination of the day.

"HEY Babe" said Brendan surprised to see Steven at the studio.

"I hope you don't mind me coming over and see you at work?" asked Steven coming over to Brendan

"Not at all, so happy you're here" said Brendan before kissing Steven softly on the lips.

"You busy?" asked Steven noticing that he was out of the booth.

"No on break at the moment, what's going on?" asked Brendan

"I completely forgot that I'm having a friendly family gathering tonight before my concert later on tonight. I was wondering if you'd like to be my date" said Steven shyly

"You want me to go to your family dinner with you?" asked Brendan in shock

"Yeah I do, I really do"

"Wow, I… I'd love to. Thanks" said Brendan in shock before kissing Steven again.

"Yeah Brendan don't be so surprised, you say that I changed you but you changed me as well, I love you and I want you to get to know my family you already know my mom and my children but I want you to meet my best friend as well" everyone in the booth turned around to look at the two

"Aw" said Will.

Steven stuck his tongue out at everyone.

"Oh shut up" said Brendan to Will.

"You're just jealous." said Steven

"All kidding aside, thanks Steven that means a lot. If I was close to my family I would be honored to share you with them as well. I love you" Brendan said the last 3 words in a buff of air.

"Don't say that, that way?" said Steven

"Say what, in which way?"

"Say I love you all breathily, and with that accent" then Steven whispered in Brendan's right ear "that turns me on all the time"

"Mmmm, I like you that way, tell me are you turned on right now" whispered Brendan to Steven.

"God Brendan you know I am"

"Good boy"

Steven just laughed.

"I can't wait to be finished here and take you back to our room and do naughty things to you" said Brendan

"Don't Brendan; I'll be turned on all day thinking about you devouring me"

"Good"

"Pretend like I'm not even here" said Will as he walked away from the two love birds.

"How about a quickie in the booth doesn't seem like anyone is around" said Steven wickedly serious.

"I didn't picture us doing a moaning screaming orgasmic duet."

"Why you want me to do another song with you? And besides I read somewhere that Jim Morrison got head recording one of The Doors hit's" said Steven

"Now that we're an official couple, it wouldn't be so bad if we could record our song having sex that would be hot"

"Are we an official couple?"

"I would hope we were"

"Yes Brendan we are"

"So when's this dinner with the in laws?" asked Brendan

"It's at 5 I'll pick you up this time"

"Ok, you should come to me by 2 if I'm done recording by then"

"Why 2?" asked Steven

"Because then we can help each other in the predicament that we are in at the moment" said Brendan

"Sounds good to me"

"Me too"

"I'll go and let you get back to work. I'll see you later"

"Later" said Brendan

WHEN STEVEN went to pick up Brendan at the studio he was dressed up like a rock star mostly black he had his nails done in black the only thing that wasn't rockich on him were his sneakers. He hated wearing boots only at a club or on stage he would wear them.

Brendan was shocked to see Steven all made up for the dinner and for the concert after.

Brendan couldn't help but look Steven up and down.

"What?" whispered Steven

"You look so sexy" said Brendan

"Thanks you look hot as always" said Steven

"Come here" said Brendan as he slowly moved closer to Steven

"What about everyone else?" asked Steven

"It's just you and me, and I can't wait any longer to be close to you"

Steven smiled and moved closer to Brendan.

Brendan grabbed Steven and wrapped his hand around Steven's neck and brought their lips crashing against each other's and dragged him to the black leather couch.

When they broke the kiss Brendan licked his lips and just stared at Steven

"What?" asked Steven

"It's really a shame that I have to take all your clothing off right now and devour you as planned"

"That's not so bad"

Brendan unbuttoned Steven's shirt and each piece of skin that was slowly uncovered he was kiss and then was finally left in sexy boxer shorts.

Brendan kissed Steven done from his neck to one of his nipples and put it in his mouth he sucked on it licked the area. He sucked on it and was rubbing Steven through his boxers.

"Ahhh, Brendan moaned Steven

Brendan grind his pants covered crotch against Steven's wet boxers while he went back to kissing, licking, and sucking Steven's neck.

"Ohmigod, I'm not going to last long" moaned Steven

Brendan licked down Steven's chest down to his fit stomach and licked around it.

Steven moaned and pulled on Brendan hair.

"Oh, Brendan, I'm going to come if you don't stop." moaned Steven

Brendan stopped what he was doing and Steven helped Brendan out of his black jumper and tight black jeans, he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Bad boy" said Steven

"Only for you"

Brendan picked Steven up.

"Hey what you doing?" asked Steven

"Shh" said Brendan

Brendan laid Steven on the couch.

"You look so good laying down on my couch" said Brendan looking deeply in Steven's eyes as he laid on top of him.

"Thanks, but what you mean your couch?"

"Shh"

"You taste so good" said Brendan after sucking on one of Steven's earlobes.

Brendan licked lower and instead of taking off Steven's boxers he reached inside pulled out Steven's penis out of the slit in the boxers and Steven covered his eyes with his hand and licked his lips and whole body was shaking.

"Mmmm, Brendan, I love you so much" moaned Steven

After hearing that Brendan took Steven's boxer's off for better access and took Steven deep in his throat. Steven was pulling on Brendan's hair and came in his mouth.

Brendan swallowed and moved up Steven's body and kissed his man on the lips.

"I have a condom with me" whispered Steven

"Smart boy, but I lost count who's turn is it."

"Does it matter?"

Steven reached for his pants and when the Condom was in his hand he opened it and handed it to Brendan

"It's mine" said Steven

Brendan slipped the condom on his hard shaft and guided gently in Steven

Steven sucked in his lips trying to hold a moan but it escaped his throat.

"Let go," said Brendan moving slowly back and forth.

Steven reached for Brendan's hair that he loved so much and wrapped a few strains through his fingers.

Brendan leaned down and kissed Steven on the lips before moaning in pleasure.

"You feel so amazing" said Steven moaning.

"You feel so good "Brendan moaned with his eyes closed.

Brendan was so close to coming, one more thrust and he filled the latex.

Brendan grew soft and pulled out of Steven. He took the condom off and closed it and threw it on the floor.

"I love you Steven, I always have" said Brendan at Steven's flushed face.

Steven just smiled and blinked back tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Brendan

"I'm happy, you make me so happy" said Steven

"I'm happy that I make you so happy" whispered Brendan

They kissed lightly, not too crazy.

They both sat up and noticed that the couch was a mess.

"What are we going to do about this mess?" asked Steven

"Let the cleaning people handle it, for now we're going to get dressed and head back to our room take a shower and meet the family.

"Sounds good, even if that means will be late."

Later on Brendan and Steven drove in Steven's rental car, to go to a nice restaurant to be with Steven's family and friends.

Brendan wanted to hold Steven's hand but Steven didn't want to.

"Why not?" asked Brendan

"I want them to be surprised about us"

"Ok" said Brendan

The first person to meet up with the arriving guests was Steven's best friend and the mother to his children, Amy Barnes.

"I know who you are "said Amy

"You do?" asked Brendan jokingly

"Sure do, but the thing I don't understand is why you're here "said Amy not too friendly.

Steven looked not too pleased with his best friend at that moment.

"Ames, cool it"

Amy looked taken back. Steven never was so cold to her ever.

"This is me best friend as well as the mother to me beautiful children Amy Barnes" said Steven to Brendan

"Yeah I recognized her" said Brendan

Amy looked pissed with her arms crossed in font.

"And Ames this is-"

"I know who it is, it's Brendan Brady."

Brendan nodded his head.

"Nice to meet you Amy"

Amy didn't say anything to him.

"Don't be like that Amy"

"You're like that to him why can't I"

"Oh, she's your protector?" asked Brendan to Steven

"Yeah something like that" Steven said

"I'm not like that with him anymore Amy so cool it off"

"Yes whatever you say"

Just then Pauline walked over to the 3 and she looked surprised to see Brendan there.

"Brendan, what a surprise to see you here" said Pauline

"It's nice to see you Pauline" said Brendan shaking Pauline's hand

"I hope you don't mind me bringing him?" asked Steven not bothering to look at his friend

"I don't mind at all just a bit confused, are you friends now?" asked Pauline

"No, to be honest, we're more than that" said Steven with a huge smile on his face, Amy didn't look too happy with it but didn't say anything.

"What, when did this happen?" asked Pauline in shock

"Well it all started the day I recorded the song with Brendan, he looked different, he looked shy and unbelievably sexy, and in a shy tone and hurt tone of voice he asked me out and I didn't want to push him off any more and I excepted and he looked so shocked that I did, that night we went to this amazing jazz club and he surprised me with my favorite jazz artist and held me in his arms and later he told me he loved me."

"Wow, that's amazing, I'm so happy for the both of you" said Pauline

"He completely shocked me, with how incredibly romantic he can be"

"That's not so shocking, the shocking part for me was the morning after I told him I loved him"

"What happened?" asked Pauline

"Hearing him tell me he loved me too"

"You do?" asked Pauline shocked tone of voice

"You do?" asked Amy

"Yes I really do" said Steven

Pauline hugged them both one at a time and then she left to go back in the restaurant.

Brendan and Steven held hands as they walked to their table.

Other Customers at the restaurant were shocked to see Brendan and Steven that way they didn't bother them since at Steven's table was a body guard.

Steven and Brendan walked over the other members of Steven's family.

Steven's children ran over to Brendan with big smiles and Brendan hugged them both one at a time.

Steven's step-father stood up and gave him a handshake

"Hey dad how's it going?" said Steven

"Going good, Pauline just told us what's going on, so happy for you both"

"Thanks," Steven turned to face Brendan "Brendan this here is my father; Craig Shore"

"Nice to meet you sir" said Brendan shaking his hand

"Nice to meet you young man, just call me Craig"

"Will do"

"Who's this big fellow?" asked Brendan as he walked over to a big black man

"This big guy, is my main man, Big Jo"

"Nice to meet you" said Big Jo, as he stood up to shake hands with Brendan

"Like wise"

"I know who that is" Brendan pointing a young teenaged girl

"Hi I'm Star, Steven's half-sister"

"I know it's great to meet you"

"Thanks you too" said Star shyly and blushing

"I think we have a fan" said Steven

"I am" said Star

"Over in the corner are my grandparents, Paul Hay and Nina Hay" said Steven

"Nice to meet you both" said Brendan

Steven's grandparents nodded their heads.

"We usually don't travel but wanted to make it a big family gathering" said Nina

"Glad you could make it" said Brendan

Later on in the restaurant, both Steven and Brendan noticed customers staring at them.

"Do you mind them knowing that we're together?" whispered Brendan in Steven's ear.

Steven turned around and faced Brendan and grabbed his chin.

"When I told you I loved you, I meant it and I'm not a shamed of anyone knowing"

"Thank you"

"For what?" asked Steven

"Not being a shamed of me for wanting me in your life and not worrying what the media might say about us being together"

"Hey don't worry about that" said Brendan

"You make such a lovely couple" said Pauline

"I kept telling her that you weren't as bad as you made people to believe" said Pauline looking at Brendan

"Yes you did, sorry I didn't listen, I guess I was scared"

"Of what?" asked Brendan

"Of falling for you and getting my heart broken"

"I'll never break it" said Brendan before taking Steven's hand and kissed the top of it.

Brendan and Steven smiled at each other and kissed lightly on the lips then they smiled up at each other again

"I forgot to ask you something I wanted to ask you for a few days now but I wanted to wait until tonight with my family around" said Steven

"What is it?" asked Brendan

"I wanted to ask you if you'd be my surprised special guest on the rest of my tour if you're not busy with recording?"

"Really?" asked Brendan in shock

"Yes and we could do our song together as well"

"I'd love to thank you so much"

Brendan and Steven stood up from the table and hugged and Steven's family all clapped for them.

"I'll be done recording for my album tomorrow" said Brendan

"Can I watch?" asked Steven

Brendan just smiled and nodded his head.

16


	19. Chapter 19

6

**I hope no mistakes this time.**

**One more chapter to go after this one.**

WHEN IT WAS announced on public television about Brendan and Steven being a couple all their fans thought it was some sick joke since they all knew that Steven couldn't stand Brendan. But then the fans caught on first hand, right in front of their eyes what was going on between the two since Brendan had turned to be Steven's surprised guest on the rest of Steven's tour and they would be smiling at one another and saying sweet nothings at each other. When the fans realized what was going on the first thing they felt was shock and then they opened up to the possibility and embraced it with cheers and claps from in front of the stage as the audience.

The audience at first when they found out it was Brendan as the surprised guest they were silent but cheered loudly. The fans loved the song, Hard, and in the few months the tour ended the song reached the top one hundred on countless amounts of radio stations all through the country and overseas. Their family and friends loved the song and Brendan's sister called him up to tell him how happy she was and he told her that he was happy that she had called after not hearing or seeing her in almost 3 years.

When the tour was officially over, which started 6 months before in sweet New York, New York with Steven disliking Brendan very much, to ending in Köln Germany and Steven and Brendan happily together as a handsome couple, things just couldn't get better or could they.

After taking some time to relax after the tour Steven and Brendan went back to New York as promised and went to Steven's and Doug's club and surprised their friend Doug who kept his word on taking care of the business. Steven and Brendan spotted Doug right away when they walked into the club hand in hand.

"What the… When did?" said Doug unable to say a full sentence

"So the rumors are true than" said Doug still in shock

Steven nodded her head.

"6 months ago" said Steven

"Why didn't you? Wait a second 6 months ago, you couldn't even stand him" said Doug pointing to Brendan

"No offence" said Doug

Brendan nodded, "None taken"

"Wait and secondly why didn't you tell me?" said Doug

"We'll first off we've been together 3 days after I left for Tampa and we wanted to surprise you" said Steven

"Wait 3 days after you left, that's when Brendan carried you out of the club"

Brendan just nodded his head.

"What happened?" asked Doug

"I saw him and myself in a different light and I didn't like what I saw of myself"

"I would say so" said Doug

"Hey," said Steven hitting Doug playfully on the shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Steven

"Honestly, I was scared of being bitch slapped but I guess I just was " said Justin laughing but then he saw the look Steven was giving him and he quieted up quickly but then Steven broke in laughter and everyone laughed with him.

Brendan held his boy in his arms tightly and both Steven and Doug smiled widely.

"I'm so happy for you two"

"Thanks" said Steven and Brendan at the same time.

The three friends enjoyed themselves whole heartedly. This time no one got drunk so bad that they passed out, no one got high from pot and this time Brendan was able to dance with Steven instead of some stranger.

A few minutes into dancing Brendan noticed someone walking over to him. Brendan stiffed up but not the good kind and Steven noticed and looked up and noticed where Brendan was looking at and it was that guy he saw coming out of his loft just months earlier.

"Hey Brendan" said Tony

"Hi Tony, do you know Steven Hay?" asked Brendan

"Yes and I understand that you had a big crush on him as I recall."

"I sure did, well still do." Steven saw a smile on Brendan's face.

"I saw you coming out of Brendan's place a few months ago" said Steven

"You did?" asked Brenan and Tony in unison.

"I past your place in the limo after my party at the café." said Steven

"You knew where I lived?" asked Brendan

"I was checking out the tabloids of what you were up to next" said Steven blushing.

"I see," said Brendan

"Well if you were wondering nothing happened between the two of us we're just good friends. We had a few beers and Brendan boy here passed out on the couch. I wrapped him in a blanket and left the house.

"Ok" said steven

"You were jealous?" asked Brendan seriously to Steven

"A little I guess"

Brendan just stared at Steven like he didn't believe him.

"Ok, alright, I was. I drank all the vodka bottles that were in the limo I smoked some pot and passed out."

"Seems like you do that a lot when I'm around" said Brendan

"Ok, alright" said Steven "Yes I did the same here as I did there because I was jealous about the girls and the guys you we're dancing with"

"Thanks" said Brendan

"I better go, it was nice seeing you again, and I'm sorry I didn't call you the next day, I tried but I don't have your new cell number"

"It's ok. Nice to see you as well, have fun" with that said from Brendan Tony was off.

THREE MONTHS later, Brendan was in his exclusive flat alone in Chester, laying down in his bed with a beer in one hand and a joint in the other and suddenly his cell phone began to ring he put his joint out and answered his phone.

"What's going on?" asked Brendan

"Good afternoon Brendan. I have excited news to tell you" said his manager Anne "Mitzeee" Minniver and second closest friend from JOel

"What is it?" asked Brendan

"You and Steven are nominated for single and duet of the year at this year's Grammy's and British" said Mitzeee

"That's incredible" said Brendan excitedly

"Wait there's more"

"I'm listening"

"They both want the both of you to perform it"

"We'd love to. That's incredible news, thank you Mitzee, I better go call Steven"

"Alright talk to you later luv"

"Sounds good"

WEEKS LATER Steven and Brendan prepared for the Grammy's in Hollywood California, they went into wardrobe and rehearsed together and spent more and more time together, by the end of all the preparing Brendan had a special surprise up his sleeve for Steven on stage if they did win an award or two but if not he would wait for the British awards and if they didn't win anything then he would still give Steven the surprise it just wouldn't be broadcasted live on stage. He just hoped it would be on stage than it would mean more to everyone in that case and not just the tabloids or paparazzi

Present day

Brendan and Steven went to sound check for their first live broadcast of their song. They worked on a little dance that was choreographed for them by James Priest, the same choreography that trained with Doug Carter, they weren't much for dancing but they gave it a shot except for Steven who used to take up dance at a young age. Their dance was heavy and intense just like the song. One thing they were happy about was having back up dancers.

WHEN IT WAS the Grammy's, Brendan and Steven were backstage pacing back and forth out of nerves and took deep breaths. They had written a special surprise bridge for the song and they were nervous that no one would like it.

Brendan was massaging Steven's shoulders.

"It's going to be alright baby," said Brendan in a sweet tone of voice.

"I'm nervous wreck Brendan. It's the first time we are officially letting our fans know what's going on between us and not just on a stage or in the papers and the first time performing the new part of the song"

"I got ya" said Brendan holding on to Steven in his arms.

"You'll be alright"

"Me what about you?" asked Brendan

"I'm not nervous about the performance I'm nervous about winning" said Brendan

"Why?"

Brendan didn't have time to answer since an announcement backstage told them to get ready to be on stage in a few minutes for their performance.

"Shit" screamed Steven nervously

"You'll be great, you always are"

"Thanks Brendan, you too"

They gave each other a quick kiss on the lips and headed to the stage.

"I'VE GOT one life to live, it's changing every single day. It was hard now it's not. I broke the shell (and he opened up his heart) I opened up my heart" sang Brendan and Steven

"I've changed, I look clearer a once dark picture has now changed its colors and I'm proud to say (he's proud to say) I've made a switch to my thinking ways" sang Steven and Brendan

The audience cheered loudly for the new part of the song.

When the song ended they received a standing ovation. Brendan and Steven walked over to each other and held hands tightly and whispered "Thank you thank you" a few times to the audience. Brendan brought their clenched hands up and kissed Steven's hand. They released hands and turned to face each other Brendan whispered "I love you" to Steven

Steven smiled and whispered "I love you too" back at Brendan

WHEN THEIR category came up Brendan reached out for Steven's hand and Steven saw that he needed to hold his hand and so he let him and noticed that Brendan's leg was shaking.

"Calm down it's going to be alright, I've never seen you like this before, it's pretty endearing" said Steven in a soothing tone of voice.

Brendan just nodded.

Just then Doug Carter came on stage to present the category for best single of the year. Doug said the names of the nominees

"And the winner for single of the year goes to" said Doug

Doug opened the envelope.

"Alright, my two best friends in the world, Brendan Brady and Steven Hay for the song Hard"

Steven got up with his hand still in Brendan's and Brendan got up slowly.

When they got up on stage by the podium they took deep breaths.

"Brendan is a little nervous so I'll go first, I'd like to thank all of our fans for sticking by us, even though some of you out there thought I was crazy for doing it with this guy of all people, I'd like to thank me mum slash manager for pushing me to do it and for letting me know that Brendan wasn't the person I thought he was all along."

Steven walked to the other side of the podium so that Brendan could get to the microphone

"I'd like to thank my fans, our fans for supporting us in doing this song together. I'd like to thank Steven's mom, I just adore her, but most of all I'd like to thank Steven the crush of my life, the man of my dreams and now the love of my life, Steven I have something I'd like to ask you."

The audience was quiet when they saw what Brendan was pulling out of his dress pants.

"I know that we haven't been together for that long but I can't live without you next to me standing by me I would also do the same for you."

Brendan opened the box that was in his hand and there inside was a man's ring

"Will you do the honors of becoming my husband will you marry me?" asked Brendan

Steven swallowed hard eyes almost popping out of his head

"Shit yes, yes, yes, yes, Brendan I will marry you,"

"I think that was a yes" said Brendan into the microphone.

The audience went nuts with applause.

"That was a big yes" said Steven

6


	20. Chapter 20

3

**Well that's the end, I'm sorry for the character name mistakes and I hope there's no mistakes in this chapter **

EVER SINCE THAT magical moment at the Grammy's Brendan and Steven round up winning the British awards as well, and since then they officially moved in together, in Brendan's flat, life for the two couldn't have been sweeter, besides the engagement and winning all their awards at the Grammy's and British awards they went on to winning countless MTV awards, and when Brendan's second album came out it reached number 1 on the billboard 100 charts in just a week of release.

Joel, Brendan's best friend, and best man at their up and coming wedding gave his friend a surprise bachelor party and Brendan's stripper friends performed and some of Joel's friends performed as well. Everyone there got drunk and stupid but it was out of fun, no one went overboard like they used to, no one getting high on drugs no one treating the strippers in bad taste.

Since Tony and Brendan were good friends Joel had them handcuffed to each other most of the night once Tony was done dancing and was decently dressed.

STEVEN'S BEST friend Amy Barnes and Star Shore; Steven's half-sister helped put together the bachelorette party and it was so much fun, they made it into a carnival something with games and all kinds of junk food, Popcorn, candy frost, snow cones, and Steven's ultimate favorite fried Zeppole's

They even had a few rides as well, one that was a must for Steven was the tea cups similar to the one in Disneyland, it brought back memories of him as a young boy with his father before his health deteriorated and passed away. He wanted to feel like a kid again that's why he wanted the carnival setting to have a little piece of his father with him.

Steven's friends and family made sure that Steven did not go to see his soon to be husband the night before his wedding they pulled him and screamed at him and almost had to sit on him for him to obey not that he was a dog or anything just wanted it to be traditional where the two grooms weren't allowed to saw each other a few minutes before their I do.

ON THE day of the wedding of a Century Steven's best man Dodger ; who he came close too once they bumped into each other in the Hollyoaks Village some weeks back and his best friend Amy helped Steven look his best even though Steven was a rocker dude he went with a simple white and black tux and nice leather loafers, and his hair cut and dyed back to his normal hair color. He was hyperventilating and the palms of his hands were sweaty. But he was somewhat calm with his children by his side.

"Just breathe, everything is going to be fantastic" Dodger

"Trying, Ohmigod, you guys, did you ever think this day would come?" squealed Steven flaring his arms wildly in the air.

"Yes I did, but with whom, no idea" said Amy

"Especially not Brendan Brady" said Steven

The wedding was about to be held, it was in the same Chapel that Steven's parent's got married, something else to make him feel like his father was with him. The color scheme was cream and red. There were beautiful red roses all over with cream cloth covering all the chairs the guest would be seating in.

The one marrying them off was none other than Doug Carter he was asked personally to do it so he had some free time on his hands before his next tour so he said he would and took a class.

Brendan's sister; Cheryl came to the wedding since they got closer again and the rest of Steven's family walked down the aisle with smiles on their faces while looking up at Doug

Then suddenly music started to play, it was the instrumental version of the song that Steven sang on MTV that day that Brendan saw him on TV for the first time. Everyone rose from their seats and turned to face the back of the room.

Brendan was wearing a cream colored suit with a red tie. His hair was cut short and he was cleanly shaved except for a slight moustache. He held Brendan's hand all the way down the aisle

"I'm so grateful for these two lovely and dear friends of mine that they asked me to marry them off, I couldn't turn them down. I remember back in the day Ste wanted a dream wedding, it was when we we're both 12 years old on a reality show called can you sing, he said I want to marry a rock star. I laughed at him it was just the most insane thing I thought he could come up with but now it's right here in front of our eyes but the most insane thing he could have done was get involved with this strapping young man my good friend Brendan Brady who I had the pleasure of meeting at a Joel Dexter concert some years back. He told me his deepest secrets about his feelings for this lovely man here" said Doug looking back and forth from Steven to Brendan and then back again"

"The oddest thing though Ste never much cared for Brendan over here, so I don't have a clue what was going on when their friends weren't around I'm just happy they came together and finally fell in love. Without farther ado, Brendan would you like to recite your vows," said Doug

Brendan nodded his head and smiled he turned to face Steven and held his hand.

"Steven, something inside of me changed the moment I saw you perform for the first time. I thought it was just a simple celebrity crush, never thought I would actually become a celebrity myself and get the change to be someone who you would want to be with. It was hard changing completely but I took baby steps and eventually I grew up, you hated me from the start because of my bad habits and I tried so desperately to be someone you would be proud of, someone who you would want around. I never loved any one as much as I love you, thank you for changing me, thank you for simply loving me. Steven Hay, the love of my life would you be my husband" said Brendan close to tears.

"Yes I will" said Steven choked up.

Brendan took his ring from Lucas' hand and placed it on Steven's finger.

"Now Steven please say your vows"

"Brendan Brady, the minute I heard you perform on the radio I was like wow, who is that, your voice really captured me soul. I saw you on interviews and again I was like wow, he is stunning. I didn't even know at the time you liked me. Then I read up on you, and I didn't like what I read I thought you were a complete manizing jerk. I thought your heart was this big black hole. Then I read that you had this crush on me and something inside of me screamed stay away from him. But even though me heart said to stay away and forget you, my brain said something else. I'm just so grateful that I listened to me brain because eventually me heart caught up and said this man is wonderful. He's emotional, sweet, caring, loving, romantic, everything I've ever truly wanted and needed. Thank you Brendan for loving me the way you do for that would you please be my husband" said Steven a single tear falling down one cheek

"Yes, mostly definitely want to be your husband" Brendan and Steven laughed.

Steven took the ring out of Leah's hand and placed it on Brendan's finger.

"Alright" said Doug excitedly

"Now can I please welcome the new married couple Brendan Brady and Steven Hay" said Doug

Everyone clapped and the kids jumped up and down happily

"You may now kiss" said Doug

Brendan didn't hesitate for a second Brendan grabbed Steven in his arms and kissed him passionately.

Lots of cheers and clapping were heard.

After the kiss Brendan gave Doug a handshake then Steven did the same and both said thank you to Doug. Then they turned to their guests and said thank you.

AT THE reception, before the couple took the stage for their first dance of the night, Joel stood up for his best man speech.

"Brendan we've been friends since we were 5 years old, and year by year you had your ways with the girls and the boys and then the ladies and gentlemen, and one early morning you called me with a completely new attitude and tone of voice that completely shocked me. I said what's wrong with you or something to that like that, and you asked me if I had heard of a Steven Hay and I said that I did, and the way you went on and on about him you were either in lust with him or simply madly in love with him. Which coming from you at the time was unheard of."

Brendan nodded his head and Steven held his hand.

"Then you said something to me, which I didn't think was possible, and now Brendan Brady my best friend, you finally got the boy."

3


End file.
